Les Miztery Dungeons
by rainbowseagull
Summary: Les Mis/Pokemon Explorers of Sky crossover. Javert and Valjean are turned to Pokemon. Arceus has a plan, but the poor Frenchman have to figure out what it is for themselves. Care to find out what's going to happen to them? Then read on, and review please.
1. Javert Gets Fluffy

**RainbowSeagull: **So, this is my first time ever submitting a story I've written. I just got Explorers of Sky, and I've been reading Les Miserables, so this idea popped into my head. Please excuse me if they come out OOC. I tried, but sometimes when you try it just doesn't work. And I wanted Javert to be a cute and cuddly Pokemon because... I don't know. It seemed like a good idea.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my! A kitty! Are you all right, kitty?"<p>

Javert groaned and opened one eye, keeping the other covered by his hand. He blinked until his vision cleared, and jumped to his feet when he saw a large yellow thing with red cheeks running straight to him.

"Get back!" Javert reached to his side for his stick, but when he did so he lost his balance and fell on his side. He climbed back to his feet and flicked his tail angrily to get the sand out of his fur.

"Wait. Tail? Fur!" Javert looked down and saw shiny brown fur. He looked behind him and saw a fluffy tail. "What on earth happened? I swear when I find out who did this to me I'll have them arrested! Was it Valjean! I bet it was!" The yellow creature's ears twitched.

"Valjean? How do you know that name?" it asked.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING! Javert screamed.

"How are you talking?" it retorted.

"...Good point," Javert grumbled. "I know that name because I've been chasing him for God knows how long. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I ask because..." the thing paused. "Maybe I have your name, sir?"

"Inspector Javert."

"Oh my, would you look at the time! I really should get going now, monsieur. Sorry, but I have some important business to attend to." The yellow thing attempted to turn and run, but Javert dashed in front of him.

"Hold it. I gave you my name, now give me yours and your reason for asking why I knew the name Valjean." Javert glared at the thing.

"I... Er, I'm Ultime Fauchelevent. I live in a convent in Paris as gardener. I ask because I... saw that name in the papers once," it explained.

"...Liar. No one in their right mind would hire an oversized yellow mouse to be their gardener, let alone a group of nuns! Now, who are you and how do you know Valjean?" Javert took a step toward the mouse thing. It tried to run, but Javert tackled it before it got far. However, the mouse was able to push Javert off.

"I'm Ultime Fauchelevent, I tell you!" it said.

"...Fauchelevent, you say?" Javert blocked his way once more. "You're surely not connected to a certain Fauchelevent that was saved from a cart by Jean Valjean? I don't recall him ever having a brother while living in Montreuil-Sur-Mer, or any relatives at all. You're quite strong for your size as well..."

"Oh dear, not this again," it muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Alright Javert. Past experience has told me that you'll get it eventually, and it will take a long time, but every second of that time you will be bothering me out of my wits. I'm Jean Valjean. However, since we don't appear to be in Paris anymore, or France for that matter, you can't arrest me right now. You're not wearing any clothes, anyway. It's not like you have your badge on you."

Javert learned two things from this. First, it was that the yellow thing is Jean Valjean. Second, he realized he was naked. For most Pokemon, there isn't anything wrong with that. He still had fur, anyway. But for Javert, it was public indecency and he was ready to arrest himself or bury himself in the sand under the ocean that was next to them.

"How can I arrest you when I should be arresting myself for going without clothes?" Javert lamented. Gloomily, he headed towards the ocean with his ears drooping.

"Um, Javert? It's not so bad. I'm not wearing anything either," Jean said.

"AHA! So you admit to breaking the law yet again, 24601!" Javert turned around, preparing to launch himself at Valjean. Before either could do anything, however, a little crab-like thing scurried between them.

"Why hello there! I haven't seen you two around here before. An Eevee," he said, turning to Javert, "and a Pikachu! What are your names and where are you from?"

"Hello, I'm Jean Valjean. You can just call me Jean if you want, of Valjean. And this is Ja-"

"Silence, 24601! I can introduce myself. My name's Javert."

"Wow, those are strange names. I'm Krabby. If you guys are looking for Treasure Town, it's up that way. Follow the path to the east, then when you reach the crossroads up north go west. Or, you can go north more to get to Wigglytuff's guild, if you were looking for jobs and stuff. Either way, get out of here because I'm going to be sleeping soon and you guys are making lots of noise," Krabby said.

Javert nodded, and turned to Valjean. "Well, Valjean? After you. I want you in front of me so you can't get away." Valjean, sighed, and aggreed to walk in front of the inspector.

"If only you were so cuddly and fluffy back home, I could live with you chasing me all the time," Valjean said after they reached the path.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"But officer Magnezone, I'm telling you that this man is a dangerous theif!"

"Zzzt. We have no evidence against him. Zzzt. There are no complaints against this Pokemon. Zzzt. We cannot arrest him," Magnezone floated away, leaving Javert frustrated.

"The one time I have you, and no once will let me put you behind bars! I could kill myself, this is so frustrating," Javert glared at Valjean. "It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault? I don't know how we got here either. "

"Everything is your fault. You're a convict. That makes everything your fault," Javert said seriously.

"Javert, your logic isn't usually this hard to follow. I think you need some rest. We both do. Why don't we go to that guild place Krabby told us about and we can sleep? You can keep looking for a way to get me arrested tomorrow. I just want to sleep for now," Valjean said.

"...Fine. But don't you dare run away in the morning, Valjean." Javert led Valjean to the crossroads, listening to make sure his footsteps were still there. "North," he said, thinking back to what Krabby said. The two Pokemon took the path up to the top of the hill, where they saw a large pink tent.

"Wigglytuff's Guild," Valjean read. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called down the hole in front of the entrance.

"What? You talking to me? Loudred! Pokemon detected! He called out, but he didn't put his foot on it."

"Then make him!"

"Understood! Sir, please stand on top of the hole," the voice commanded. Valjean did so. "Footprint detected! Footprint detected! The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's! Please have your companion do the same." Valjean stepped away and looked at Javert.

"...No." Javert said.

"Why not?" Valjean asked. "Don't you want to get in?"

"I might fall," Javert said simply.

"What, are you afraid of heights of something?" Javert said nothing. "Oh. Well, do it quickly then so we can get in. Javert nodded, and reluctantly placed a foot over the hole.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's! Come in, guests!" The gate opened, and the two walked cautiously inside. Valjean notice that Javert had carefully stepped around the hole.

This will be something to tell the people back home, Valjean thought.

* * *

><p>So, I'm sort of only writing this to entertain myself. I'll try to follow the story of Explorers of Sky a bit. No promises on how often this will be updated, in case anyone was interested. I has much schoolworks.<p> 


	2. An Exploration Team is Formed

**RainbowSeagull:** Aw, is Pokemon/Les Mis not popular or anything? Ah well. I'm enjoying myself, at least. If you read this and you like it/don't like it so much, I'd like it if you could leave a review and tell me how to improve. I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I'd appreciate help fixing that.

* * *

><p>"So what are you asking us for?" demanded the strange bird that greeted them on the first underground floor.<p>

"We need a place to stay, for as long as you would let us," Valjean said.

"We are willing to do whatever work required of us while we are here, if you let us live here, of course," Javert added.

"Oh!" The bird flapped its wings. "So you want to form an exploration team!" The bird flapped again. "Well, well! This is exciting! Of course, I'm sure you already know of the work it takes to become an exploration team! Wonderful! I'll take you to meet Wigglytuff right away!" The bird flew to the ladder leading to the second underground floor. "Well? Follow me!" He vanished under the floor.

Javert tilted his head, something he wouldn't usually do but now couldn't help but do when he was confused. "We're forming an exploration team then. After you, Valjean."

Valjean waddled towards the ladder and began the climb down. Javert followed. The two weren't used to moving in their new bodies yet, and Javert nearly fell on top of Valjean, who nearly fell. They reached the bottom, where the bird was waiting.

"Hurry! The guildmaster is this way." It hopped into a room next to the ladder. Javert and Valjean followed.

They saw a pink thing with its back turned to them. The bird was standing next to it, whispering something to what Javert assumed was the guildmaster.

"Hiya!" All of a sudden, the pink thing spun around. "Chatot here says you want to form an exploration team." Chatot. So that was what the bird was called.

"Yes, monsieur, we do."

Wigglytuff blinked. "Monsieur? What's that? Well, anyway, first you have to name you team. What's your team name going to be?"

Javert looked to Valjean. Javert was never very creative, and he hoped Valjean would come up with something.

"What are you looking at me for?" Valjean whispered.

"Creativity is my weakest point, Valjean," Javert whispered back. "You make one up."

"Um... umm... Java," he said, his mind wandering to the cafe he passed in Paris before he found himself in this world.

Javert thought for a moment. "Coffee? Really, Valjean?"

"Then how about team 'The Law Is Really Getting On My Nerves?' Tlirgomn for short," Valjean said.

"I can't even pronounce that. How about 'You, Convict, Are Starting to Annoy Me?' Yocastam for short," Javert snapped.

Valjean pouted. Then he seemed to remember something.

"Have an idea, Valjean?"

"Yes. Remember Marius, the boy that my daughter married?" Valjean asked.

"Oh, did they get married? Congradulations," Javert said, wondering how he could have not known.

"Well, he was part of a group of students called Les Amis de L'ABC, remember? Why don't we name ourselves after them?"

"Me? In a team named after a group of revolutionaries?" Javert asked, glaring.

"Come on, Javvie. Why don't we call ourselves l'abaissé, then? You have to admit we're not at our best right now, and I really don't want everyone calling us Team Yocastam."

"...Fine."

"Cool! WIgglytuff! We're team L'abaissé!" Valjean announced happily. Javert grumbled to himself about the law not approving.

"Yay!" Wigglytuff spun around in a happy circle. "Here is your treasure bag!" Wigglytuff laid a brown backpack on the floor. Javert picked it up. "Chatot will show you your room." Before Javert could object to sharing a room with Valjean, Chatot pushed them out of the guildmaster's room and led them to their own.

"Be prepared for an early start tomorrow! Good night!" Chatot squacked.

"It's been a long day. Tomorrow, we'll figure out how we got here," Valjean said, yawning. "But for now, it's time to sleep. Good night, Javert," Valjean said, throwing himself onto his bed of straw.

Javert scowled. Valjean's tail covered half of his bed. Carefully, he nudged it to the side and curling up facing the exit.

Javert woke. He rubbed his head with his paw. He was still an Eevee. He sighed, thinking back about what happened. He remembered was waking up on the beach. Before that...there was a revolution. And...and he was undercover. Right? That seemed right. Then what happened? He couldn't remember. Gavroche! He knew who he was. He was captured. Okay. That doesn't explain how he got here...

Valjean. Valjean saved him. Valjean saved a boy, Marius. Valjean was going to let himself get arrested. Valjean wasn't a bad guy. All that new information made Javert's head hurt.

Javert sat up. "Oh God, I killed myself! I killed myself and as punishment I was sent here!" he exclaimed.

Valjean opened his eyes and rolled over. He looked up sleepily. "Hmm?"

"I remember now! You, Valjean, I shouldn't be arresting you! But I shouldn't NOT be arresting you! So I jumped into the river, but now you're here again, and now I have the same problem! Dammit Valjean, why won't you leave me alone?"

"Shh, Javert, you'll wake the neighbors," Valjean said. "And is that why you jumped into the Seine? Well Javert, that reasoning may have been true back home, but here, you're not an inspector anymore. You're just an...Eevee thing. So don't you worry. And don't go jumping into any more rivers."

"Hah! Easy for you to say, Valjean. Don't worry, I'm not going to jump into any more rivers. Why should I, when there's a perfectly good cliff just upstairs overlooking the ocean?" Javert stood up and made for the exit.

"Wait, Javert!" Valjean leaped onto Javert's tail. Javert fell, cursing. "Before I woke you up, I was chatting with a fish who told me that it's impossible to die in this world! It's unheard of! If you jump into the ocean you'll just faint until someone revives you," Valjean explained.

"Impossible to die?" Javert laughed. "You expect me to believe that, Valjean? Get off my tail." Javert shook him off. Valjean was back on his feet in a second, preparing to jump. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" A blue thing, Loudred, he said his name was, screamed at them.

"We're already awake," Javert said, hiding his head under his paws.

"Oh, that's good! Come outside then, newbies!" Loudred shouted, and he left the room.

"There's no running off now, Javert. Not while everyone's awake," Valjean said, slapping his ear with his paw.

"Very well," Javert said, telling himself that he could wait until Valjean was asleep. Javert left first, with Valjean following behind him, and they found several other strange animals and plants sitting in the middle of the floor. Chatot saw them.

"Well! Our new rookies are here!" he squacked. Chatot introduced them to the group. The other introduced themselves to them. "Now, today's schedule..." He started talking about what they had to do for today. Javert listened intently. Valjean left the listening to Javert.

"...And three! Smiles go for miles!" The others finished by reciting a list of rules. Then they dispersed, leaving Javert and Valjean with Chatot and the guildmaster.

"Excuse me, monsieur," Javert said to Chatot, "but we have some questions for you."

"Oh, you two! Fire away!" Chatot chirped.

"We don't know how we got here. We weren't originally like this. I wasn't an Eevee, and Valjean wasn't a Pikachu. We were human. We know nothing of this world. Please explain as much as you can," Javert said.

"Human! Hee-hee! Hahaha! And here I thought you weren't capable of humor! No offense, of course," Chatot laughed.

Javert glared. "I assure you I'm being completely serious." Chatot seemed to freeze. "Monsieur?" No response. "Monsieur?"

"Yoom-TAH!" Wigglytuff yelled. "Well, this is fun! An Eevee who knows Glare! Never seen that before! You must be special!" Wigglytuff forced a red fruit into Chatot's beak. "Sorry we can't answer your questions, friends. But we can't."

Chatot unfroze. "You may want to try asking around in Treasure Town. But first, your assignment for today: Buy yourselves some accessories! They'll come in handy on your explorations." Chatot placed several coins on the ground. "And be careful not to Glare at anyone."

Javert gathered the coins and made his best attempt at a bow before they left.


	3. Treasure Town

**RainbowSeagull: **So, I apologize in advance if anything at all ever comes out shippy and fluffy. I like J/JVJ. I promise I'll do my best to keep it at a minumum in this fic, though.

Oh, and I wanted to say thanks to Flower in the River for reviewing. It was a major confidence booster.

* * *

><p>"We'll split up here. I'll try to get some information, and you do the shopping," Javert said. Valjean agreed, taking the money. "Make sure you use that," Javert added, nodding to the handful of coins in Valjean's paws.<p>

"Of couse, Javert."

It was frustrating. He learned quickly that announcing that he was once a human wouldn't win him any points. No one knew anything about Pokemon-that's what these creatures were called, he learned- that were once not Pokemon. So, no one could tell him anything. Javert hated not knowing something. He hated it even more when no one else could help him understand the said something.

Javert walked over to the Kecleon Shop, which was run by a pair of chameleons. He asked if they sold any books. They look at him strangely. Javert apologized and walked away slightly annoyed. Books didn't exist in this world, apparently.

Valjean was having a wonderful time. He chatted with the banker for a while, and when he saw Javert leave the Kecleon Shop he made his way over, careful to avoid being spotted by his old hunter. He didn't want Javert to know what he was buying.

"Hello! How can I help you?" asked the green Kecleon as he approached.

"I was put in charge of buying accessories for exploring," Valjean said. "Do you have anything?"

"Why yes, I do!" Kecleon laid out several bows, ribbons, and scarves. "Take you pick."

Valjean read over the labels. Pecha Scarf, prevents poisoning... Twist Band, prevents loss of Attack and Special Attack... His eyes fell on a small object in the corner. "Cobalt Bow, raises Attack, Special Attack, Defense, and Special Defense," Valjean read. "How much?" he asked.

"1000 poke!" Kecleon said.

Valjean frowned. That was just about all he had. He thought for a moment. "...I'll take it." Kecleon smiled and happily took the money. Valjean took the bow.

"Thank you!" said Kecleon. Valjean nodded and set off to find Javert.

"Javert! Found you!" Valjean ran to his teammate. "Here. This is what I got for you." Before Javert could protest, Valjean fixed the bow under Javert's chin.

Javert inspected it. He straightened it with his paw and continued to examine the bow. "...Thank you, Valjean," he muttered. Navy blue was a nice color.

"You're welcome, Javert. Here's the extra money, by the way," Valjean said, handing over 150 poke.

"Where's yours?" Javert asked, carefully storing the money in his treasure bag's inside pocket.

"No where. I didn't have enough for one," Valjean explained. Javert frowned and thought for a moment.

"Let's go back. We've completed our assignment.

Dinner was good, although everyone had eaten like a pig. Javert remained as civilized as he could without proper hands. Valjean tried as well, but his hands were smaller than he was used to, making him clumsy. Javert got food all over the fur on his face.

He took off the bow while he ate.

The two returned to their room, tired from the day of running about Treasure Town. Javert carefully placed the bow next to his bed. Valjean smiled triumphantly. He had given something to the inspector that he actually liked! He should get some sort of achievement prize for that. Sleep right now seemed like the best prize, so he curling up on his pile of straw and closed his eyes.

Javert, meanwhile, was trying to come up with his own theory on how they ended up in this place. He couldn't think of any ideas that made sense, unless...

"Valjean."

"Hm?" Valjean sighed inwardly. He just wanted to sleep.

"I haven't figured out how we got here. I thought it might be some sort of an afterlife, since the last thing I remember was jumping into the Seine, but..."

"But what? I died too. It could very well be some sort of afterlife...or not. It doesn't seem like Heaven, because I'm sleepy and I was hungry a few hours ago. Maybe it's...Purgatory? I never imagined it would be like this though," Valjean said, yawning.

Javert was silent for a moment. "First, Valjean, I would like to say that dying so soon after I threw myself off that bridge was quite ungrateful. Second, now that I know that you died, I can assume we are here because we are dead. I don't know what this place is, why we seem to be the only humans here, or what these Pokemon creatures are, but knowing that this is probably some sort of afterlife is good enough. For now."

"Does this mean I can sleep now, Javert? I've had that much figured out since this morning," Valjean said.

"Yes, you can sleep now," Javert said. Valjean made a happy sound and threw himself down on his bed. Javert pulled his tail around him and listened for Valjean. He heard him shift around a few times until he found a comfortable position.

Javert looked at the bow. Had the former prisoner really spent everything he had on this, and not get anything for himself? He couldn't understand why. Something had to be done. He didn't think he cold continue living peacefully knowing that he was in debt to that man over something like that...

Javert waited until he could hear the sound of his breathing slow. When he was sure that Valjean was asleep, he stood up quietly and put on the bow. He silently left the room, climbed up the two ladders, and set out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull: <strong>Ooh, what's Javvie gonna do?

Anyway, about the whole "how did they get here?" thing... I was thinking about it late into the night last night, and I finally have an explaination that would make sense...in a way. I had a few other ones, but I realized it didn't fit in with my story, ahahaha. I'm not telling what it is, though. That's not gonna come around for a while.


	4. Let's Ambush A Thief

**RainbowSeagull: **Ehe. Marching band practice, blackout that left half the state without power, English homework, AP World homework, Biology stuff... I managed to finish this though, and hopefully I didn't take too long. I wrote half of it one day and the other half the next week, so if it seems strange, that's why. Also, guess who just realized that my little hyphens I used to seperate sections of my chapters disappeared when I uploaded these? Me! I'm going to use dots now.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred shouted. He looked around the room. "By the way, where'd your friend go?" he asked. He frowned, shrugged and walked off.<p>

Confused, Valjean looked around and realized that the bed next to him was empty. He bolted out of his room, heart racing, and ran right past Chatot and the other Pokemon who were getting ready for the morning announcements.

"Valjean, where are you going!" Chatot squawked.

"Sorry, Chatot, it's important!" Valjean called back as he climbed the ladder up. He reached the first underground floor, and began to climb the next ladder up when he felt something soft land on his head. "What-?"

"Good morning, Valjean." Javert was at the top of the ladder, looking down on him with an amused expression. "I suppose I got here a little late, then? I was hoping you wouldn't notice that I left."

"Javert, don't run off like that. I thought you went out to the cliff or something," Valjean said.

"You've already told me that it's not possible to die of injuries in this world. Why should I bother? I was simply repaying you for the Cobalt Bow."

Valjean frowned, confused, and remembered the cloth that was sitting on his head. He went back down the ladder and inspected the item. "You got me a scarf?"

"It's a Sneak Scarf. I was told that it will let you pass by sleeping enemies without being noticed. I thought that it suited you," Javert said.

"When did you get the money for this? I spent everything Chatot gave us on the bow," Valjean said, tying the scarf around his neck. A present! He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a gift. Maybe Javert wouldn't be so cold in this world after all.

"I left as soon as you were asleep last night and went inside the Beach Cave. There are quite a few coins in there," Javert said.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Valjean asked.

"I've gone without sleep many times, and a few of those times have been because of you. So, staying up all night working is nothing new for me," Javert said, descending down the ladder. "We should probably head down to the meeting now. Chatot will be angry with us." Valjean agreed and they both made their way over to the meeting place, which was empty except for Chatot.

"Well! It's about time!" Chatot said, obviously irritated. "Today, I want you to look at the two boards up on the next floor. You are to pick a job and do it. That is all." Chatot turned his back to them, so Valjean and Javert figured that he didn't want to talk to them. They went back to the middle floor and tried to decide on a job.

"I want to do this one!" Valjean said, pointing to a piece of paper on the left. It was a request from Corsola in Beach Cave that was hungry and wanted someone to bring her an Apple.

"Valjean, the Corsola can feed herself. Let's do this one." Javert was referring to a piece of paper stuck to the right board. It had a sketch of a weird elephant thing. It offered a 3000 poke reward to the team that captured Drowsee, a thief.

"What is it with you and thieves, Javert? Has it ever occured to you that some don't have any other way to eat?" Valjean asked.

"Not in this world," Javert said. "When I was in Beach Cave, there was food all over the ground. There were Apples lodged in the corners, Berries hiding here and there, and Seeds on every floor. This Pokemon is not stealing to survive. We are catching this criminal," Javert decided.

_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to go along with it, _Valjean thought. _Then maybe I can prove to him that not all thieves are bad. _

...

Valjean and Javert made it up the last flight of stairs, panting. They had fought their way to the top of Mt. Horn, and it wasn't easy. Before they left, Chatot had warned them about being underleveled, but they didn't understand what he meant by that. Now they had some sort of idea, because they barely made it without being knocked out.

"I never thought I would be so glad to see a fruit in my life," Javert said, spotting an Oran Berry.

"Neither did I, " Valjean said, reaching for another blue berry behind Javert's Oran Berry.

"Wait, Valjean," Javert said, snatching the berry from under Valjean's paw. "It's an Oren Berry. I made the same mistake back in Beach Cave. It isn't pleasant. I wouldn't suggest eating it."

"Why, what happens?" Valjean asked.

"I've done some research. We have something called HP, and when it hits zero, we pass out. Oran Berries replenish HP, but Oren Berries decrease it," Javert explained, pushing the Oren Berry into his bag. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to hold on to it. It could be useful." Javert closed the bag and put it back on awkwardly. He refused to give it to Valjean, even though putting on and taking off the bag was difficult without being able to balance on two legs for long periods of time. It looked rather silly, but no one dared to tell him that, especially not Valjean.

Javert moved silently behind a gap in the wall. He motioned to Valjean to follow.

"Drowsee will be here any minute now," Javert whispered. "Be quiet."

Valjean poked his head past the rocks curiously, and was rewarded with a whack on the head by Javert's paw.

"Do you want the thief to know we're here?" Javert asked. "Hm. Of course you do. You want to warn him that I'm here, don't you? You thieves have to stick together, after all."

"Be a little more trusting. I just wanted to see if I could see Drowsee..." Valjean muttered. Javert's ears stood up suddenly. "What, did I say something?" Valjean asked.

"Shut up. I hear someone," Javert hissed. Valjean sighed and made himself comfortable. He'd let Javert handle this. Javert seemed like he wanted to do this alone anyway. It was probably just because he hadn't made an arrest in a while. How long was it? About a year or so.

Valjean saw a yellow and brown elephant-like creature climb up the stairs. A cute blue thing followed him. Valjean was able to recognize the elephant-thing as Drowsee, but didn't know what the blue thing was. He glanced at Javert. His old hunter was preparing to pounce at the thief. Valjean noticed that the bag was lying on the ground next to him. Javert probably didn't want the extra weight. He had the whole arrest planned out already, didn't he? _God help the poor thing,_ Valjean thought, watching the Drowsee move closer to their hiding spot.

Drowsee seemed to be leading the blue thing to the other side. He said something about a treasure. Javert didn't attack yet. He was probably trying to figure out what Drowsee was after. Valjean couldn't hear everything Drowsee was saying, but Javert seemed to be commiting every last word to memory. With every sentence, the blue thing began to look more troubled. After a couple minutes, Javert decided he had enough evidence and launched himself from behind the rocks onto Drowsee.

Drowsee was caught by surprise, but he wasn't shocked into doing nothing. He shook Javert off and stepped back. Javert growled and Glared. Drowsee seemed to freeze, but was able to take another step backwards. Javert sprang at him, shouting "Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack?" Valjean repeated, confused.

"Bite!" And Javert bit Drowsee's arm.

"Why is he narrating everything he does?" Valjean asked himself, even more confused.

Drowsee seemed to recover from whatever happened when Javert Glared at him, and slashed at Javert. "Scratch!" Drowsee said.

"Why him too?" Valjean wondered.

"Body Slam!" Drowsee threw himself at Javert. He was probably twice the size of the little brown fox. Javert wiggled free from under the Pokemon, but he looked tired. When he tried to take a step, he found himself unable to move at half the speed he was used to.

"Valjean!" Javert gasped. "The bag! Quickly!"

Valjean quickly unfastened the straps and looked inside. A Cheri Berry, Grimy Food, an Apple, and the Oren Berry. What did Javert want?

"Any day now, 24601!" Javert yelled impatiently. Drowsee picked himself up from the ground and prepared another attack. Valjean grabbed the Oren Berry and threw it in the direction on the battle. At the same time, Drowsee began to charge at Javert, screaming "TACKLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull<strong>: Yeah, I'm not good at ending chapters. Or at writing battles.


	5. Friends, Time Gears, and Apples

**RainbowSeagull:** I'm on vacation for two weeks! Hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done! I have to finish my book report on Les Miserables too, though. Did you know, I spent four hours trying to find Petit-Picpus on a map, and it doesn't exist? Yeah. I should read the footnotes first next time. 

* * *

><p>The lookalike item soared through the air, but it did not reach Javert. Instead, it smacked Drowzee in the face as he charged toward him. Drowzee stumbled after he was hit, and then fell onto his face. Valjean caustiously apporached him and prodded his side with his paw. There was no response.<p>

"Well, Valjean, I was actually hoping you would give me the Cheri Berry so that I could move again, but that worked as well," Javert said, taking a few shaky steps toward the fainted Pokemon. "Although I wouldn't mind if you gave me the Cheri Berry anyway."

Valjean fished the Berry out of the bag and handed it to Javert. "Sorry. You never did say what you wanted, though."

"Oh, I forgot. Not everyone can read minds," Javert said after eating the Berry. "It doesn't matter now. We caught the thief, now all we have to do is bring him back to the guild. And this one too," Javert added, nodding to the blue thing. "What's your name, anyway, and what were you doing with this thief?" Javert asked.

"Um... I'm Azuril. I lost something of mine, and Drowzee said he knew where it was so he brought me here," Azurill said nervously.

"Aha! You see, Javert? Drowsee was only trying to help this poor Pokemon! He isn't all bad," Valjean said triumphantly.

"But, I haven't finished yet..." Azurill said.

"Go on," Javert said.

"He brought me here and told me he didn't have it. He just wanted me to squeeze into that crack over there," Azuril pointed with his tail to a gap in the wall behind him, "to get him the treasure in there. He didn't want to help me. He just wanted treasure. And I still don't have my Water Float..." Azurill sighed sadly.

"Aha! You see, Valjean?" Javert wanted to smirk, but he felt that it would be inappropraite express happiness when the poor blue creature was feeling so down. "We were right to go after Drowsee. Not every criminal ends up like you."

Valjean, defeated, did not respond. Instead, he patted Azurill on the head. "Why don't we get you home, Azuril. Do you live by Wigglytuff's Guild?" he asked. Azuril nodded. "Great! Javert, how do you use the badges?" Valjean asked.

Javert dragged Drowzee's unconcsious body over to Valjean and Azuril. "Like this," Javert said, taking the badge in one paw. The other paw rested on Drowsee's stomache. "And then like this." Javert struck a pose that made Valjean burst out laughing. Fortunately, a beam of light teleported Javert away before he could hear.

"I will do whatever I can to make every mission a success from now on, just so that I can see that again," Valjean vowed. He took Azurill's tail in his left paw and his badge in the other. Then, he copied Javert's pose as best as he could. A beam of light surrounded them.

...

"Thank you for capturing Drowzee!" Magnezone said as happily as a floating magnet robot could. "Bzzt! Here is your reward!" Javert and Valjean recieved a large amount of Poke. Javert thanked him, and the Pokemon floated back up the ladder.

"It's a pity we can't keep all this money," Javert said, taking 10% and leaving the rest for Chatot. "We would be able to pull together enough money to get out of here and find out what happened to us much faster."

"Aw, you said we, Javert! Have you finally come to accept me as a friend?" Valjean asked.

"No. I am merely in the same boat as you. I will never dream of becoming friends with anyone, least of all a convict who saved my behind several times ever though I was always ungrateful for it. Never will I dream of making up for that. Why? Because you are a convict and I did not realize the error of my ways before I jumped off the bridge."

"Of course, Javert," Valjean sighed. "You know, it could be good for you if you accepted that there are some people out there who are willing to be your friend. No. It _would_ be good for you. How do you expect to go through your entire afterlife without making a single friend? Maybe in this world, but this can't be the afterlife. We've already established that, haven't we? It's ... a transition world, I suppose. When we finally make it to Heaven, you won't need to enforce the law, because it's Heaven! Everything works there! You need to learn to smile, and be friendly, and laugh! Trust me, Javert, it might be hard at first, but it will be worth it."

"I was only joking, Valjean." Javert said, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yes, I knew that."

"How can you expect to be friends with _me_ if you can't understand sarcasm? Perhaps I should give up now," Javert said.

"I didn't know you could joke, Javert," Valjean said. "I'm a little surprised."

"What, you weren't paying attention when I arrested most of Patron-Minette? When _I _saved _your _behind for once?" The two made their way over to the ladder and started climbing down. "Well, I can. Honestly though, I've never made a friend before, so maybe I'm not that good at letting people know that I'm making a joke." He thought for a moment. "Yes, actually, that would explain a lot of things."

"Like what?" Valjean skipped the last few feet down the ladder and hopped down to the floor. Javert followed.

"Nothing important. A few criminals I arrested look me a little too seriously, that's all," Javert said, brushing grass off his fur. "Shall we have dinner, then?"

Valjean's stomach growled. He nodded. They headed toward the dining hall, where everyone was already seated. Strangely though, they weren't eating.

"Are they waiting for us?" Valjean asked. "That's unusual." They quickened their pace. Chatot saw them and motioned for them to hurry. Valjean and Javert quickly took their usual spots at the end of the table.

"Now that we're all here," Chatot began, "I can tell you all the news." From Chatot's voice, they could all tell it wasn't going to be good news. "A Time Gear has been stolen." There were shocked gasps. "I believe it happened three or four days ago. The thief has not been identified. I'm telling you all this so that you can keep an eye out!" Chatot, who had been hovering a few feet above the table, gently landed on the ground. "Please keep that in mind while you're on your assignments. You may eat now."

The Pokemon were much quieter as they ate their dinner than they usually were. They muttered to each other, but there was no laughing. They all seemed to be lost in thought. Every single Pokemon seemed to be shocked by the news.

Except for Javert and Valjean.

Valjean looked at Javert with an expression that asked, _What is a Time Gear? _Javert shrugged. They continued to pick at their food. The two were lost in thought as well, but they were thinking about what a Time Gear is a does. Finally, Valjean turned to Bidoof, who was sitting next to him on the left.

"I'm sorry for asking, but could you tell me what a Time Gear is?" he asked. Bidoof looked at him strangely.

"Golly, sir, you don't know?" Bidoof asked. Valjean shook his head. Javert continued to eat slices of Apple. "Well, you might want to ask Chatot then. I'm not that good at explaining," Bidoof said.

"I'm sure you'll do great at explaining, Bidoof," Valjean said encouragingly. Bidoof smiled.

"Well, okay then. Time Gears... I haven't seen one myself, but I know what they do. They control time, and if you mess with one, then time in the places around it will stop! So, usually no criminals ever touch them, because there really isn't anything to gain by messing with time. You'll probably end up frozen yourself if you can't get away fast enough. That's why this is such a big deal! It's never happened before. I wonder what the thief wants to do with it. Nothing good, probably." Bidoof sighed and went back to his food.

"Three or four days ago, didn't he say?" Javert asked. "That would be around when we arrived. I don't know about you, Valjean, but I don't believe in coincidences anymore." He stood up. "I'm finished. I'll be in the room," he said, and walked silently out of the dining hall.

Valjean looked at Javert's plate, and counted six Apple cores. He hadn't even seen him take a second Apple from the middle of the table.

"If he wasn't Inspector Javert, I would almost suspect him of being the thief!" Valjean said. He shook his head and finished his food. When he finished, he made his way over to the room he shared with Javert. Valjean poked his head inside and saw Javert standing with his ear to the window.

"Welcome back, Valjean," Javert said. "I've been listening to the birds that were flying around outside. They came from the area that the Time Gear was stolen from. Said that they saw the thief, but they couldn't figure out what Pokemon it was, but it looked sneaky and dangerous."

"Were you thinking of going after it, Javert?" Valjean asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. A thief is a thief." Javert moved away from the window and sat in pile of hay closest to it. "Besides, this just might have something to do with our situation."

"I agree. That it might have something to do with our problem, not that all thieves are bad," Valjean said. "But-" Valjean's sentence was cut short by an angry shout from outside the building. It might have been loud to carry all the way down to their room. Valjean and Javert moved closer to the window to head what was going on.

"WHY YOU LITTLE THIEF! GIVE ME BACK THOSE APPLES!" Valjean recognized the voice as the Kecleon from Treasure Town. A high-pitched voice sang back at the shopowner. It sounded familiar.

"Javert, I'm going to go up and see what's going on," Valjean said, taking a few Poke from the bag.

"I'm coming too. I feel like I've heard that voice before," Javert said. They ran out of the room and climbed the two ladders in a hurry. Outside the guild, they saw a small shape dash past, followed by Kecleon.

"STOP!" Javert shouted. The little shape stumbled at the sound of his voice, looked up, and ran twice as fast in the direction of the beach where Valjean and Javert had woken up.

"Ah! It's you two!" Kecleon said, waving. "That Lillipup there, he took my Apples! I don't even know why there's a Lillipup running around here! Anyway, he's a thief and he took my Apples! Catch him for me, please!"

"How much did the Apples cost?" Valjean asked.

"One-hundred-fifty Poke!" Kecleon said angrily.

"Take this, then, and leave him alone," Valjean said, paying Kecleon. Kecleon looked at the money in surprise, and then thanked him.

"I would prefer that the little thief pay, though," Kecleon said.

"I'll have a talk with him," Valjean said. Kecleon thanked him again and went back to Treasure Town.

"Valjean, do you think that that was...?" Javert asked. Valjean nodded.

"It might be. Wouldn't hurt to check, anyway," Valjean said, and they started heading over to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull:<strong> Lillipup, because I couldn't think of a better Pokemon for the character I'll be bringing in next. I thought about Poochyena, but there's already a Team Poochy with three Poochyena. I also thought about Spearow, but it wasn't adorable enough. I like Spearow and all, but I needed something cuddly.


	6. When the Pup Decides to Flash You

**RainbowSeagull:** A short chapter, because of band stuff and a weekend long retreat at church, which was fun. Unfortunately, writing while marching/at church is hard, so I decided to post what I had and continue the rest as a new chapter. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

><p>They followed the pawprints on the sand to a small cave next to Beach Cave. Javert checked to make sure there were no exits on the other side. When he was sure that there was only one entrance, Valjean entered.<p>

"Excuse me, little Lillipup?" Valjean asked. He felt a set of tiny teeth dig into his nose and yelped, taking a few steps back and rubbing his nose.

"Good evening, sir," the Lillipup said, trying to dash past Valjean while he was still recovering. His escape attempt failed when Valjean tried to trip his with his tail. The Pokemon had ran around it and straight into Javert, who grabbed him. The Lillipup grumbled, looked at his captor, and froze. "Hey... You look awfully familliar..." he said nervously.

"And so do you," Javert reliped. "Name."

"Not tellin'! You just wanna turn me in for taking those Apples! Lemme go!" the Lillipup said, trying to wiggle out from under Javert's paws.

"No, we already paid for those Apples you took. Kecleon went back to his store and no one is going to arrest you. And I wouldn't bother trying to get out from under Javert's paws, it won't work," Valjean said.

"Whaddya say 'is name was? Javert?" the Lillipup asked. "Huh. Someone who doesn't have some crazy name like Lickilicky. Kinda weird that you 'ave the same name as someone I knew before. Didn't think it was that common of a name, either," he said.

"You say you knew someone named Javert before? Would you please describe him to me?" Javert asked, keeping his paws planted on the Pokemon's back.

"Well, I 'ad hoped that he would've gone to a different afterlife, but you can't 'ave everything, can you? How do you do, Inspector? My name's Gavroche," he said, and suddenly a bright flash of light came from his fur. Javert almost laughed.

"I'm not going to be stunned by a Flash, even though you shouldn't know how to do that," he said. The light faded, and Javert looked at his paws. Instead of Gavroche, a green stuffed animal was lying under them. Valjean turned to see the little Pokemon standing several yards away.

"Thanks for paying off those Apples!" he said, and ran off towards the crossroads. Javert started chasing after him, but Valjean stopped him.

"If the boy is heading that way, he can take a turn at the crossroads and go anywhere before we can catch up to him," he pointed out. Javert grumbled. It was true, but that didn't mean that Javert was happy with it. Valjean patted him on the back. "It's not a total loss, anyway. We didn't get to ask him much, but we did find out one thing: We're not the only ones here. Now we just have to find out why we're all here and how to get out. If there's another place to go, that is."

Javert nodded. He yawned. "We should have been in bed a while ago. It would be best to let Gavroche be and get to sleep." They looked inside the cave once more for any stolen items that may have been left behind and walked back towards the guild.

...

A Grovyle poked his head into a small hotel and saw a notice on the wall. It warned of a dangerous thief who was stealing Time Gears for unknown, probably evil purposes. The Pokemon sighed and resumed his walk.

"No one gets it. Maybe I should have thought it through first and announced why I had to, then maybe I could have gotten help... Ah, too late now. I can handle myself anyway."

He hopped up to a map, placed his hand on an area with clouds and fog over it, and frowned when he realized how far away it was. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, the Pokemon turned around and headed in the direction that the map showed.

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull:<strong> And so our heroes run into our favorite little urchin! But he ran off. Don't worry, Gavroche will probably be back. I kinda want to make him evolve, but you can't because time is going all weird. Ah well. Also Grovyle, because he needs love.


	7. Something Smells Stinky

**RainbowSeagull:** Look, we finally almost got the part before the first major part of the plot! And we're only on Chapter 7! Exciting!

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a new group of Pokemon sitting with the rest of the guild. The other guildmembers kept their distance, holding their noses. The leader of the group seemed to be a huge purple skunk. A Skuntank. The Koffing and the Zubat looked far weaker than the Skuntank, in Javert's opinion.<p>

"I have an announcement!" Chatot said. "For the time being, Team Skull here will be assisting the guild! They have asked to join in our upcoming expedition!" Here, Chatot paused to let the news sink in. The Pokemon soon started talking excitedly. "Yes, you heard me right. An expedition! So, you had all better be working hard, or you won't get picked to go! We'll leave in three days! Now, go find something to impress us with!" Chatot said. The Pokemon dispersed, leaving Valjean and Javert with Team Skull.

The Skuntank laughed. "Well, well, I can tell from the way you're looking at me that you don't trust me," he said, addressing Javert. "Fine with me. Smart of you. You'll regret making an enemy of us, though," he warned, and laughed again. "Let's go." Skuntank led his team up the ladder and out of the building.

"He'll regret making an enemy out of Inspector Javert," Valjean observed.

"He's a thief. I can feel it. Everything about him screams criminal," Javert said. "All I need is evidence, and I'm hauling him off to Officer Magnezone."

"Evidence, hm?" Valjean frowned. "We'll get some. Whether we want to or not."

...

The two decided to go back to Gavroche's cave just in case they missed something while they were there. It had been dark, after all.

Valjean was digging in the ground, kicking sand up everywhere. Javert was scowling and brushing sand out of his fur. Just when he was about to complain that his shiny pelt was going to be ruined, Valjean stopped. He had dug a hole deep enough to fit his head in, and that was where it was. "I got something!" Valjean said. He surfaced, holding a pretty Gold Ribbon in his teeth.

"A Gold Ribbon...Yes, I remember seeing a notice about a stolen Gold Ribbon. We should return that," Javert said.

"Naw, don't worry about it, I'll do it for ya." Javert spun around to see Skuntank and his gang.

"When did I ever say that I started trusting you?" Javert asked, backing up next to Valjean.

"Guess that means we're gonna have to take that from you," Skuntank said, advancing a few steps. Koffing and Zubat followed.

"Valjean, do you know how to battle? I don't recall you ever using a move," Javert said. Valjean shook his head. Javert sighed. "Okay. You need to say the name of the move you're using. At least, that how I do it. Some Pokemon I've fought don't, but it probably takes practice. Maybe I'll try it now. But as for you, whisper, shout, do whatever, but make sure you say the name. You should know what moves you know," Javert whispered. Valjean nodded.

"Last chance. You really don't wanna give me that pretty ribbon there?" Skuntank asked sweetly.

"Not a chance," Javert said, and suddenly stars were sent flying at Team Skull. The Koffing and Zubat tried to escape them in vain.

"Umm...Umm...Thundershock?" Valjean said, unsure. He closed his eyes as he said the last word, and a weak bolt of electricity shot over to Zubat, who fell to the ground with a soft thwop. "It worked!" Valjean exclaimed, surprised.

"Bravo, Valjean!" Javert said. He winked at the Koffing, causing it to turn to mush inside, which probably weakened its power or something, Valjean wasn't sure. "Ugh, Charm is such an embarassing move. I'm fairly sure that Koffing is a guy too. It works well though," he said as Koffing repeatedly rammed itself against the Eevee's shoulder to no avail. Javert Glared at it, then charged at it with a move that Valjean later found out was called Take Down. The Koffing fainted, leaving only Skuntank.

"Ehehehe, well, those two combined are only half as strong as me anyway. Now, let's seeeee..." Skuntank paused for a moment, thinking. "Aha!" he said suddenly. "Night Slash!" The huge purple skunk moved with surprising speed, catching Javert off guard. It slashed at the smaller Pokemon, knocking Javert back and causing him to collapse. "Ha. Told ya I was better."

Valjean panicked, and tried to run through all of his available moves. "Help help help help help..." he muttered. Thundershock, Tackle, Growl... Aha! That one could work. "Heal Pulse!" he said, and he started to glow pink. A beam of pink hearts floated to where Javert was lying. Javert blinked his eyes open and brought himself to his feet.

"That's a useful move, Valjean," Javert said, which meant, _I can't believe I'm saying this to a convict_ again_ but thanks._

"Anytime, Javert," Valjean replied happily.

The Skuntank frowned as it looked from Javert to Valjean and back. "Hrmph. Didn't count on a Pikachu knowing Heal Pulse. Might be best if I was off. Yeah." He took a step back.

"You aren't going anywhere, thief," Javert growled.

"Is that so?" The Skuntank asked. "Poison Gas." An ugly purple-green cloud rose from behind the Pokemon's tail and quickly began to move in their direction.

"Shoot. Cover your face, Valjean," Javert warned, and buried his face in the sand.

"I-Okay then," Valjean said, deciding after catching a whiff of the gas that doing as he was told was the best option. He pulled his Sneak Scarf over his face. He tried to keep his eyes on the Skuntank, but as the gas grew thicker he found that he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer and was forced to cover them with the cloth.

They stayed like this for several minutes. When the gas finally cleared, Skuntank and his gang had gone. Javert check to make sure he still had the Gold Ribbon.

"Well, that was annoying," he declared, tucking the Ribbon safely away in the bag.

"...Is that really all you have to say about that?" Valjean asked.

"No. I also have this to say: I swear that I will find evidence to put that foul-smelling, terrible excuse for a Pokemon behind bars. Although, we did learn something today. You can use Heal Pulse. That's unusual," Javert said. "Unusual. But it could prove to be valuable, especially since you don't seem too keen on dealing damage yourself," he said.

Valjean agreed that it would be better for him to support Javert. He could defend himself if necessary, but Valjean did not want to harm anything if he could avoid it. That had been his weak point in all of the missions they had gone on, Javert pointed out. "Ah, speaking of missions, shouldn't we be returning that Gold Ribbon?" Valjean asked. Javert nodded, and Valjean check the location of the Graveller who had posted the job.

"Oh, it's on the way to the Guild. Perfect, we can drop of the Ribbon and go straight back home. Let's go!"

...

Dinner went by normally, except for the guests who were steated directly opposite Valjean and Javert. It was quite awkward, Valjean thought, to be seated next to someone who was glaring at someone accross the table who was giving him a dirty look when all he wanted to do was eat his Apples.

Now, back in their room, Javert was setting all sorts of alarms and other things that Valjean didn't bother understanding. "We can't trust them. They're living in the same building as us. The same floor, to boot. This is necessary," Javert explained after seeing Valjean's bewilldered face.

Valjean sighed quietly and started arranging his pile of straw more comfortably. When Javert said something, he was usually serious about carrying it out, and trying to talk him out of it would be useless. As he settled down to sleep, he saw the former inspector checking the walls for cracks. Valjean wondered if he had done the same to the room he had rented at the Gorbeau tenement. Where and when Javert had gotten the supplies he was now using, Valjean had no idea. Goodness, was he soundproofing the place? Valjean didn't see the point, but he hoped that Javert knew how to stinkproof a room.

He had one final thought before he drifted off to sleep:

_I feel really, really sorry for that Loudred that always comes in to wake us up in the morning._


	8. Headed to a Forest, Going on a Trip

**RainbowSeagull:** Two chapters in one day, because I foresee that this week is going to be very, very busy. In fact, I shouldn't even be writing right now. I should be preparing my presentation on Les Miserables for my English class. But you know what? Since I shouldn't be doing this, I am. Here is chapter eight.

* * *

><p>"WAKE U-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Valjean, sensing that someone was in danger, woke with a start and was on his feet in a second. Turning to face the source of the sound, he saw Loudred struggling under a heavy-looking net. Several large chestnuts were lying scatter on the floor around him, suggesting that they had fallen on the noisy Pokemon along with the net. A high-pitched bell was ringing loudly and annoyingly. Javert hurried over to the bell and quieted it. Next, he picked the chestnuts off of the helpless Pokemon and called Valjean over to help him with the net.

"My apologies, Loudred," Javert mumbled through the the thick rope in his mouth.

"He was paranoid last night. Please don't make too big a deal out of it," Valjean said.

"Mmm-hmm," Loudred whimpered, quietly for once. Once they freed him, the Pokemon escaped to the safety of outside the room and Javert followed, Javert a little embarassed. They sat down behind Bidoof and waited for Chatot to start talking. As usual, the bird didn't waste any time.

"Good morning. First, Loudred, I heard you yell. Is everything alright?" the bird asked, a note of concern in his voice. Loudred nodded silently. Chatot looked suspicious, but soon dropped the matter. "Alright then. Guild members! Today is the big day!" Chatot chirped happily. The Pokemon cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Chatot flapped in annoyance. "Oh, don't tell me you all forgot already! Today is the day of the expedition!" Chatot said.

"Hm? Expedition, you say? Today? How exciting!" The Pokemon turned around to see Team Skull, led by Skuntank, emerge from thier room.

"Ah! I'm sorry for starting without you! I'm not used to seeing you in the mornings, you know! Anyway!" Chatot turned to address the guild members again. "It's nice to see that someone is happy about it. Look at all of you! You mouths open, not a sound coming from anyone! Do any of you even want to go?" Chatot asked, irritated.

"Their mouths are open because they are excited," Javert said, making motions to Valjean, trying to get him to close his mouth because it was unsightly.

"Oh. Yes of course! I knew that. I was testing you, is all," Chatot said, trying to keep his feathers from sticking up out of embarassment. "Um. Anyway. Here is the list of those chosen to attend. Please step forward if you are called. Sunflora. Loudred. Bidoof. Corphish..." Chatot read several names off the list. Eventually, Javert and Valjean were the only ones left uncalled. Javert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God! Now we might have some more productive duties, like keeping robbers away from the guild-"

"And Javert and Valjean." Chatot looked up from his list and blinked. "Why- Guildmaster, why is everyone on the list?" Chatot squeaked.

"It's more fun this way!" Wigglytuff explained.

"I agree!" said Valjean. Javert groaned.

"Ugh...well, at least this way I can keep an eye on Team Skull," he muttered to himself.

"Ahh...well, there's no arguing with the Guildmaster," Chatot whispered to himself. "Alright, Pokemon! Be here and ready to go in two hours!" Chatot said. The Pokemon fled quickly, wondering what they should buy. Javert and Valjean stopped at Spinda's Cafe, which was just next to the bottom of the stairs that led to the guild. They ordered juice and sat down at the nearest table to plan.

"Apples are essential. We should bring four of those-two each. Doubtless we will come across more along the way. Oran Berries... I would say five. A handful of Heal Seeds, maybe three?"

"More like six, Javert!"

"Six? ...Yes, you're right. Escape Orb. Two. Just in case."

"And Gummis."

"We already have Apples," Javert said, shaking his head. "There's no need for Gummis.

"But...I like Gummis!" Valjean protested.

"I said no."

"I said yes."

The continued to argue like this, to the amusement of their fellow explorers who happened to be in the Cafe as well. Finally, Javert gave in, a rare thing, and Valjean added _4 Gummis _to the list. This was the last addition to the list. Javert picked it up, folded it neatly (a feat which he learned to perform with ease, despite having paws), and exited the Cafe, Valjean close behind. Their next stop was Keckleon Wares, where they bought everything on the list. Next, they stored their extra items in Kangaskhan Storage and, finished with their preparations, went back to the Guild. Valjean had previously deposited all their money with Duskull. Team L'abaissé was ready to explore.

"I still can't believe you talked me into going with that name," Javert grumbled after glancing at the schedule. "Anyway, it looks like we'll be travelling with Bidoof. What fun."

Javert spent the few minutes before the whole Guild reported to Chatot ranting quietly about how it would faster if it were just Valjean and himself and was it really necessary to bring the whole guild and Sunflora and Corphish are seventeen seconds late, what is the world coming too that punctuality is no longer valued?

When all the guildmembers and Team Skull had gathered in front of Chatot and Wigglytuff, they were given brief instructions and sent off to find their way to camp.

...

"Gosh, I'm sorry if I'm being a bother," Bidoof said for the millionth time after Javert saved him from an enemy again. Even Valjean looked a little tired as he used Heal Pulse once again.

"We should have brought Max Elixirs, huh?" Valjean asked. "I'm down to my last two Heal Pulses." Two Heal Pulses left, and only on the fourth floor.

"Eh? Max Elixirs? Why, gosh, I've got a ton! Here, take one" Bidoof said cheerfully, offerring one to Valjean. Valjean accepted it gratefully and drank it.

"Alright. We can do this. Keep going," Valjean said encouragingly. At that moment, a Geodude sprang out from behind a rock and charged at Bidoof.

_Why do they always go for him?_ Javert cried silently as he fought the thing off.

...

"...and now we are half a day late, and you know how I feel about lateness, 24601. You had to take the Side Path. Even though it was clearly labeled Side Path, and when does one _ever_ take a Side Path when on the way to somewhere important? Half a day late!" Javert was ranting to Valjean, forgetting to call him by his name and confusing Bidoof. The little beaver wanted to ask what a 24601 was, but Javert was scaring him, so he thought it would be better to leave him alone. The three Pokemon were close to the camp. Javert was travelling at a very fast pace, holding himself high and continuing to berate the ex-convict without turning around. The other two Pokemon were struggling to keep up with him.

They turned around a rather large rock and finally entered the camp. Chatot spotted them immediately and flew over to them angrily.

"You're late!" he squawked.

"I told you," Javert said to his companions.

"WE KNOW," Valjean screamed. Chatot's eyes widened. "Oops. Sorry," Valjean said.

"Ah... It's alright, I suppose," Chatot said. "We've decided to let the rest of the guild in already. That forest over there," he said, pointing to a mass of fog where a few tree were barely visible, "is where you'll be going. Hurry and get ready." Chatot flew off and stopped to talk to Wigglytuff. Then the two of them went into the fog together, leaving Javert, Valjean, and Bidoof alone at the camp.

_And now you see what you've done, Valjean? Because we were so late, they left without us and now all hope of getting that useless brown _thing_ out of our group has gone with them!_

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull: <strong>Don't get me wrong. I love Bidoof, they're so cute and adorable and stuff. However, the Bidoof in the game might have been just a little bit useless. I mean, he was cute. But he didn't do much, and I get the feeling Javert would HATE to be partnered with him.


	9. Fog and Lightning Sneezes

**RainbowSeagull:** It's competition time for marching band, so updates will probably be slower, since we have more practices and a competition all day every Saturday until December. Don't think I'll forget about this, though!

* * *

><p>Valjean, Javert, and Bidoof made their way to the entrance of the forest when something caught Valjean's eye. It was a bright red stone lying in a clump of grass. The stone glowed warmly, as if it were trying to melt away the fog. Valjean was amazed by its prettiness, and he took several quick steps toward it.<p>

"We have no time for that, Valjean," Javert said. Valjean pouted. Valjean was good at that. Javert, however, was even better at ignoring it. "Leave it. Someone probably dropped it and he or she will come back to retrieve it later." He turned away from Valjean and kept walking.

"Okay..." Valjean sighed. He looked again at the pretty rock as Bidoof passed by him. Javert was already far ahead. The former thief looked around quickly, then placed his bag on the ground and quietly nudged the stone inside. Smiling, the Pikachu put the bag back on and caught up with the rest of his group before Javert noticed that he stopped.

...

"Bidoof, would you go inspect that room over there for us while we check that one for stairs?" Javert asked politely.

"No problem!" Bidoof said cheerily, and the little beaver scampered into a room that they had already been to.

"What was that, Javert?" Valjean whispered. "That was the room we started from."

"This c_annot_ go on," Javert said, coming as close to whining as Valjean had ever heard. "He doesn't fight well, he isn't much help when he tries, he gets lost, and to top it all off he can't even remember what rooms we have and haven't been to! But don't worry. I have a plan," Javert said, moving away from the hallway that led to the room Bidoof was in. Valjean followed. "We're going to send him away on a 'useful' task elsewhere. Remember the stone you found? I found a use for it. We'll send Bidoof back to fetch it. That should give us enough time to get to the end of the dungeon," Javert whispered. "By the time he gets the stone, we'll be done. It will work, I promise. I've done this many times before with incompetent new policemen."

At the mention of the stone, Valjean was convinced the plan would work. "And he shouldn't come back until he has the stone?" he asked. Javert nodded. "Good. And, we need about half of his Max Elixirs. Perfect! Now, let us tell Bidoof the news! Bidoof!" Valjean called. The Pokemon answered back and was in the room again in minute.

"Bidoof," Javert began, "we have an important job for you. In order to advance, we believe that we need the fiery red stone that Valjean wanted to steal before we entered the dungeon. I need you to go back and get it. Do not come back without it. If you return and we are not here, assume that we have found another way and do your best to catch up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The Pokemon nodded his head vigorously and started the long journey back to the beginning of the dungeon, humming a cheerful tune all the way until he could not longer be heard. Once he was out of sight, Valjean turned to Javert.

"You're a very convincing liar, Javert. I would feel bad, but it's for his own good," Valjean said.

"And you, Valjean, are extremely forgetful. I thought you were going to ask for his Max Elixirs?" Javert reminded him.

"That's right! How did I forget?" Valjean frowned and saw Javert smiling. "You remember this whole time, didn't you, and you didn't remind me," Valjean said. Said, not asked, because he could tell from his partner's face that what he said was true.

"You did once tell me to lighten up. I concluded that amusing myself at your expense was the first step," Javert explained with a smug smile.

"That was a while ago! You've lightened up considerably if you're finding my failures funny instead of blowing up at me. Which, at least, is a good thing," Valjean said, sighing. Then he sneezed without warning, sending sparks flying around at random. The former inspector jumped and cursed quietly when one hit him in the ear. "Er, sorry about that. We should probably get going now. The sooner we can get out of this forest, the better. It's cold and I can barely see my tail when I turn around." Tiny sparks were visible along the mouse's body. Valjean sniffed.

"You seem to be catching a cold. Fine, we'll start going now. Try to stop those sparks, or we'll attract the attention of every last Pokemon in these woods," Javert said, disappearing into a hallway. "Hurry up, before you get lost," he called. Valjean followed the sound of his voice, and searched the next room for stairs, items, and enemies. Finding nothing, they continued their exploration.

...

Light! Sun! Valjean sprinted out of the dungeon once the final staircase was in sight. Javert followed at a slower pace, and surfaced to find the Pikachu basking in the small amount of sunlight that managed to get through the fog, which, although not as thick as the fog in the forest, sucked up most of the light and warmth.

"It was cold in there. And I have a sduffy nose," Valjean complained. His short fun had drops of water sparkling on it. Javert look at his own fur. He thought that he looked like he had recently gotten dragged out of the Seine.

"We were in the forest for a while. I wonder why it's so foggy around here. It's the middle of summer, and it's just after lunchtime. Or, the time when we would be eating lunch if we were human," Javert said. "Now that we've gotten out, where do you suppose we should go next?"

Valjean shrugged. "Away from the forest. That's all I can come up with. Oh? Hey, what's that?" he asked, squinting to see through the fog. Javert looked in the same direction and made out what looked like a large, broken statue.

"Why don't we find out?" Javert suggested, and they moved closer. It was indeed a large statue, although it wasn't broken. It had simply been knocked over.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Valjean asked. Javert shook his head.

"No. No, I've seen that before in one of the books that I flip through after dinner. If I remember correctly," _and I usually do,_ he added to himself, "it's a mythological Pokemon. It created the land."

Valjean had been examining the statue from every angle. "Ah! There's something written on it. Er... I can't see. It's too foggy."

"Eat carrots when we get back to the guild," Javert said, moving in front of the inscription. He read it carefully. "Oh. It looks like it wants the glowing rock we sent Bidoof after. Perhaps we should wait for him to return. Why are you laughing, Valjean?" Javert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm laughing because I had the foresight to pick up the stone earlier. I might also be laughing because Bidoof is still probably looking for the stone, but it's more because I was right and you were wrong!" The former convict felt proud of himself for winning against Javert yet again.

Javert frowned. He didn't like to be alughed at or proven wrong, but the fact was that he had been wrong, and he would make no excuses. "Hand over the rock, then," Javert ordered. Valjean did. Javert inserted it into a hole that was the exact size of the stone.

They stood back. Nothing was happening.

"What was that supposed to do?" Valjean asked. Javert shrugged. Valjean sighed and laid himself down on the grass. Suddenly, the statue glowed the same red as the stone, startling Valjean back tp his feet. The light soon filled the area as far and they could see, and it grew so bright they had to shut their eyes. When the light faded, they opened their eyes to find that the fog had cleared.

"Ah! So that's why you were so attracted to that rock, Valjean! Now you won't be sneezing out lightning bolts anymore!" Javert said.

"That's too bad. You might have needed the extra help. Heh heh!" Javert spun around and saw Skuntank and his team walk out from behind a pillar. "Meant to ambush ya in the fog, but now that's gone, so now yeh have a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull:<strong> I think Pikachu have fur. Short, fine fur, but still fur. Anyway, sorry for taking two weeks to get this up.


	10. It's Getting Steamy

**RainbowSeagull: **I already apologized in advance for late updates, right? Cool. Two more months of marching season left.

* * *

><p>"Go away. I believe we have just discovered something that could lead to a major discovery. It is said that there's a lake hiding around here that no one has ever found. Well, no one has ever found a way to get rid of the fog before, either. So, if you would excuse us, we will be leaving," Javert said. Skuntank laughed.<p>

"Ha! This one's funny," he said. "They'll be leaving, he said! Isn't that funny?" Skuntank turned to face Zubat and Koffing, who started laughing as well.

"I was Inspector Javert with the Paris police. I arrested Patron-Minette. You three are nothing compared to them," Javert said.

"Eh? Patron-Minette, you said? I've heard a few things about them..." Skuntank said, taking a tiny step back. "Had some funny names, they did. One of 'em, didn't he pick a fight officer Magnezone and win, Zubat?" Skuntank asked. Zubat shrugged. "Moan-pare-nass, I think his name was. Course, you never hear about this kinda stuff in Treasure Town, cuz it'd be embarassing if anyone knew that Magnezone was beat up by a thief. You say you arrested all of 'em?" Skuntank seemed to be having second thoughts. "But if you arrested them, how come they're still around, huh? Ah, that must be it-you're lying. Team Skull, attack!" he shouted suddenly. Zubat and Koffing, caught a little off guard, hastened to waft Skuntank's poisonous gasses away from them and towards Valjean and Javert.

Javert took a deep breath and charged through the cloud and into the huge skunk. He Scratched it once before retreating back out of the cloud, which was expanding.

"Javert! I'll try Helping Hand, if that's alright," Valjean said. Javert nodded.

"Tackle, I suppose," Javert said, charging into the cloud again. Valjean followed close behind. The impact caused Skuntank to temporarily loose his balance, and Javert took the opportunity to use Scratch and Bite in quick succession. Then, they ran out of the cloud of gas as quickly as they could, and inhaled loudly once they were past it.

"The cloud is getting bigger, Javert," Valjean obsevered. "I really don't know if we're going to be able to keep this up. It'll get more difficult every time," he pointed out. Javert nodded, having already made that observation.

"If only we could blow it away," Javert sighed. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them. Javert heard it, and turned to face the sound. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Me!" said a familliar voice. Chatot hopped out from behind the leaves. Wigglytuff followed after. "We heard you two fighting them. That's team Skull, isn't it?" Chatot asked, and continued without waiting for an answer. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of them," Chatot said, and pushed the two out of the way. Slightly startled and confused, the pair watched as Chatot flapped his wings until the cloud of gas disappeared.

"I think they can handle this," Valjean said. "You may have been the greatest fear of all the criminals in France while you were a human, Javert, but you shouldn't forget that right now, you're a level 14 Eevee." Javert grumbled. It was true. He climbed over the bushes that the Guildmaster and Chatot had been hiding behind. Valjean followed him, and they had only walked a few steps when they heard a loud bang come from behind them. This was followed by the sounds of Team Skull screaming and fleeing in the opposite direction until their voices could no longer be heard.

...

"You think what?"

"I think that the mystery lake is located on the top of this...thing," Javert repeated, pointing with his tail to a tall structure that he hesitated to call a mountain. More like a fountain. A very large fountain. "You see? There are waterfalls all around the edges. There has to be a source up there. And it's no wonder no one has ever found it, because the fog prevented one from seeing more than five feet in any direction," Javert explained, moving a thick vine aside and examining the wall behind it.

"Okay, I see you're point. But you want us to go up there?" Valjean asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Then we can be done with this expedition and go back home, where I can devote my time to going after criminals." Javert moved on from the vine and check behind a large bush.

"How?"

"Simple. All I have to do is check the outlaw notice board and choose one to capture. We've already done it a few time, Valjean. Surely you haven't forgotten?" Javert asked as he poked his head behind a large tree that was growing close to the fountain-like mountain.

"No, I meant, how are we going to get up there?" Valjean asked.

"Oh, that? Simple as well," Javert said, moving a clump of moss away from the wall of the fountain mountain. "We go through this hole," he said, moving aside to allow Valjean to get a better view of the entrance he had found.

Valjean looked at it in disbelief. Steam was rushing out of the hole. It seemed to be dark, but when he looked at it from another angle he could see a red glow coming from the inside. "In there? It must be a hundred degrees!" he exclaimed. The former inspector smirked.

"Oh? Too hot for you? Then how about I remove the red stone from the statue and we head on back through the forest. Why, we can even camp out there for the night," he suggested. This shut Valjean up, though he continued to eye the entrance with distrust. "Don't make faces at the wall, Valjean. It won't make things better, and believe me, because I have tried. Now follow me and don't hesitate, because I might lose you," Javert said, and he crawled into the hole.

Valjean pouted at the wall once more before squeezing through the hole after Javert. He got through just in time to see the end of his fluffy tail disappear around a corner to the left. Following him, he found another fork, and went the same way as the fluffy brown tail. This went on for a while until Valjean found himself in a spacious room, full of steam. Javert was waiting, panting slightly.

"Be glad your fur is so short," Javert said. He walked quietly around the room, and sat down in the middle. "It's sloping up this way," he said, tapping the floor behind him, "and we want to go up. So, our best course right now would be to go though way. It will be approximately... seventeen floors? No, make it fifteen, with the slope." Javert dragged himself through the hall, with Valjean walking calmly next to him. The heat was getting uncomfortable for Javert, but he did his best to hide that fact. If Valjean could get through the cold with his short fur while whining, then Javert could get through the heat without making a sound. That was what he told himself. The two made their way through the first floor.

...

The journey up the first eight floors was not uneventful; however, in order to spare the reader time, the events will be summarized here:

Javert spent several minutes trying to force a Shuckle out of its shell so that his moves would deal greater damage. His efforts only served to frighten the Pokemon further into its shell, frustrating Javert, who really only wanted to knock the Pokemon out because it was in the way. Valjean was amused by this, and did not step in to help until after Javert learned Frustration. Fearing for the safety of the little bug, Valjean intervened and got the Shuckle to leave by feeding it a Warp Seed.

A Yanma tried to steal Valjean's Apple, and Valjean tried to give it to him. Javert prevented him from doing so. Valjean was quite pouty for the remainder of that floor. He may or may not have learned Fake Tears.

Javert's tail got singed, and he cooled it off in a bottle of water they had brought along, muttering about tail coats and stoves. Valjean concluded that Javert had had enough of the heat and it would be best to get out as quickly as possible before he completely lost his mind.

Eventually, they made it up to a small room with an oddly shaped rock in one piece.

Valjean saw an opening in the wall, and after examining it concluded that it led outside. He dragged Javert next to it and let the cool wind blow inside. Valjean felt his HP becoming fully restored. He looked at the strange rock, wondering if it had anything to do with it. Yamning, Valjean decided he could figure that out later, and he curled up on the floor to take a nice, long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull: <strong> About what Javert said about making faces at the wall: It greatly amused me in the novel when Javert glared at the locked sewers, trying to force it open with his will/the force/THE LAWR. Or at least that's how I imagined it.

I wrote this at three in the morning because the wind was strong and it woke me up, so I apologize for any incoherent phrases/words/paragraphs. If you leave me a message or something about a mistake, I'll fix it. Also, I may or may not be revising the first couple chapters just a little. It depends on how much sleep I get.


	11. Javert is Accused of Trespassing

Valjean and Javert climbed the last flight of stairs. Again, Javert was glad to have access to fresh, cool air. Suddenly, they heard a thunderous roar from nearby. Javert peered into the darkness but was unable to make anything out despite his excellent eyesight.

"Do you see anything, Valjean?" Javert asked.

"No. We're going to have to get closer if we're going to be able to see anything in this light," Valjean said. Javert wished the stars were out. Quickly and quietly, they moved closer. Still, they saw nothing.

"If the technology existed, I would think someone was playing a recording to trick us," Javert said. He was not entirely sure if the technology existed in his world, or if it had been the wild dreams of that musician who was at the barricades.

"Yes, if it did," Valjean agreed. He payed as much attention to the newest inventions as much as Javert did, so he was not sure if it existed in his world either. Before he could think another thought about recordings, however, it seemed as if the sun had suddenly broken through the clouds as the two Pokemon shielded their eyes. It could not have been the sun, though, because it was night.

Javert blinked his eyes several times and peeked through his paws. Standing in front of them was a huge, red Pokemon.

"Dear lord, isn't that Groudon?" Valjean asked. Javert nodded. The creature looked down at them and roared.

"Why are you here? Are you here for the Time Gear? I will not allow you to take it! Intruders!" The Groudon slashed at Javert, knocking him back several feet.

"Intruders? You dare accuse Javert of trespassing with the intent of stealing? I assure you, we did not know that there was even a Time Gear here!" Javert shouted over the Pokemon's roars. He saw a flame inside the great creature's mouth and barely managed to avoid the flamethrower.

Valjean rushed to Javert's side and used Heal Pulse. "It won't listen," he said. "As much as we don't want to, the only thing to do right now is to fight it."

Javert glanced up at the Groudon and quickly looked down again. He still hadn't gotten used to the light that came with Groudon. "That will be difficult," he said.

Valjean looked up. "Ah. Yes. Well, either way, I think we should move faster," he suggested. Javert looked at Groudon and saw it preparing a Solar Beam. The two sprinted as fast as the could away from the Pokemon. The attack missed, but it sent several rocks flying at them. One hit Valjean in the head, knocking him over.

"Ouch," he said, and passed out. Javert called his name, and when he didn't recieve a response, he prodded Valjean gently with his paw. Valjean swatted at him, but didn't wake up.

"Wonderful. He fell asleep on me. I can't drag him around while I fight this thing, but I can't just leave him here for Groudon," Javert complained. Groudon was slowly approaching. Javert looked around him. There wasn't anywhere he could stick Valjean while he was asleep. Sighing to himself, Javert decided to try some tricks he had used back when he was an Inspector in Paris. Unfortunately, he didn't have a hat, so there went that trick. He furiously went through every plan he could think of as the legendary Pokemon moved closer and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>RainbowSeagull:<strong> I'm back! Ahaha, sorry for taking so long, and sorry this is so short. Anyway, I'm here to apologize in advance again. Marching season is over (5th place in all of S. California's 5A class bands, whoo!), but I still have a Secret Santa that I haven't started and I found a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme that I'm dying to fill. I won't abandon this, though.


	12. The Being of Knowledge Knows All

**RainbowSeagull: **Guess who's back? Told you I wouldn't leave it.

* * *

><p>Once he had dragged Valjean safely behind a large rock that had fallen from the wall, Javert reached inside the backpack and quickly stuffed two berries into his partner's mouth. As Valjean blinked sleepily, Javert continued to dig through the bag, glancing at Groudon every other second. Finally, he pulled out a seed.<p>

"I have a plan," Javert stated. "I'm going to make Groudon fall asleep. You're still wearing the Sneak Scarf even though it's boiling. No, don't take it off, you idiot! While it's asleep, I need you to run past it and behind that wall," Javert whispered quickly, pointing.

"And then?" Valjean asked.

"I saw something move there before Groudon appeared, I know it. Hopefully it leads somewhere. Attack whoever you might find there. Paralyze it if you can. Then keep running until you find a way out, if you can. Find Chatot. I'll be fine. Now, no time to argue. Go!" As Javert said the last word, he sprang out from behind the rock and threw the Sleep Seed straight into Groudon's mouth, which was open in preparation for a Solar Beam. The great Pokemon had barely touched the ground when Valjean ran straight past it and towards the wall that Javert had specified. He was preparing a Thunderbolt as he rounded the corner, and Javert saw a flash of electricity the moment Valjean's tail disappeared behind the wall.

There were several more flashes, and Javert began to worry that the attacks were having no effect on whatever Valjean was attacking. Suddenly, the enormous Pokemon laying before him seemed to go out of focus. Blinking in confusion, Javert watched as Groudon's image flickered.

Cautiously, Javert approached the Pokemon. He took a deep breath and launched himself at it, aiming a Bite at its shoulder.

Instead of the pain in his teeth that he expected, Javert found himself lashing out at air. Confused, he looked around and saw no sign of Groudon. _What, exactly, did Valjean do?_ he wondered. He sprinted to the place he had sent Valjean, he paws slipping a little as he turned the corner.

Valjean was standing over a small, yellow and blue creature. Its eyes were closed. Was it in pain?

"...not going to let you. You won't...take it..." Javert heard it say. Its voice was weak, but was laced with such venom that Javert couldn't believe it came from such a small, delicate looking Pokemon.

"Take what, may I ask?" Javert said, announcing his presence.

"You know what, thief!" it shot. "Trespasser! Vilest of criminals!" The creature turned its head towards Javert, its eyes still closed. "But I can make you forget. Yes, I'll make you forget what you were ever here for, and then you won't be lying when you say you don't know what I'm talking about," it hissed.

Something clicked in Javert's mind. "Ah, of course!" he said, tuning his head away quickly to avoid looking at it. "Uxie. The being of knowledge, am I correct? But surely I can't be. If you really were so knowlegable, you would know that we are not here to take anything from you." Javert could tell the Pokemon was severely offended by his words. He smiled a little.

"You're not here for that? ...If you are telling the truth, then that is good. But I'm afraid I still have to wipe your memories...Turn you head this way."

"No," Javert said, still smiling. "And you cannot make me."

"But I can," Uxie said, and its eyelids seemed to glow a little. Javert didn't know this, of course, but Valjean had yet to realize that looking at Uxie's eyes would cause him to forget all that had happened.

Javert frowned slightly when he saw his fur glow a light blue. "Not going to work," he said calmly. He continued to glow for almost a full minute before it faded and he heard Uxie give an angry sound.

"What just happened? How did you do that? There's no way, you're a normal type! I don't have the energy to use a different move," it huffed. "Turn your head and save us all the trouble."

"No. And Valjean, I would suggest that you shut your eyes _now_ and turn around as well," Javert said.

"How do you do that? You're not even looking at me," Valjean grumbled.

"Gypsy magic. Now Uxie, I hadn't planned on meeting you today. I didn't even know you lived here. However, I would think it wasteful to find myself in your company and _not_ ask you a few questions," Javert began. "O Being of Knowledge, do tell us: How is it that we, two humans who last found ourselves in France, 1832-well, 1833 for the con here- have suddenly found ourselves here, as Pokemon?"

Uxie was silent for a moment. "Humans? Humans, you say?" It paused. "Yes. Yes, I can see now that you are. Strange, very strange. I haven't seen a human since... Well. Since a long time ago." It stopped. "Never liked them much. Too confident in their 'abilities,' taking what others made and calling it their own work..."

"Opposite of everything Javert is, Uxie," Valjean said. "Well, I suppose he is confident in his abilities, but he actually has some."

"I doubt it. But that irks me. I don't doubt. I know things. But I can't seem to find your true intentions. I can't find any record of your existance!" Uxie said in annoyance.

"Are you looking us up in a book?" Valjean asked curiously. Uxie laughed.

"Oh, you are too much! Book? Uxie does not need books! Uxie is the ultimate encyclopedia! Uxie knows things the moment they happen! Uxie know all! ALL! But Uxie doesn't know you," it finished. Javert could hear the frown in its voice. "Turn around. I will not wipe your memories. You are far too interesting."

Javert obeyed, and Valjean followed. Uxie propped itself up on its tiny arms, tails waving behind it. "Let me tell you a story Arceus once told me about two humans... I think it will interest you greatly."


	13. The Time Gear of the Lake

With some difficulty, Uxie pushed itself up to a sitting position. "Once upon a time, Arceus created this world. With the world, He created the Time Gears and place Dialga in charge. I am guarding one of these Time Gears. That is why I know this story. If He did not want me to know, I would not. I may be the Being of Knowledge, but I am still only one of Arceus' creations. This is where the two humans come in.

"I was told that if a Time Gear was stolen, chaos would follow immediately after. I asked what could be done if such a thing happened, if I could do anything. And He told me no, I couldn't do anything. I asked who could. He said no Pokemon could do anything. And here is where I got worried. But He calmed me soon enough. He told me," Uxie paused for dramatic effect, "that only a human could set things right if Time stopped behaving. At that time, there were still humans living here and there, but we Pokemon thought them all useless. Still, if Arceus said so, it must be true. He promised to send two humans should something ever go wrong," Uxie finished.

Javert and Valjean were silent. Finally, Javert asked, "He said to send two humans once something goes wrong?"

"That's exactly what He said," Uxie confirmed.

"Not before?"

"'When' is the exact word He used," Uxie said. Javert nodded. Valjean could tell he was lost in thought, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was so significant about that question. _If it's important, he'll explain it eventually, _Valjean thought.

"Thank you, Uxie," Javert said, giving his best attempt at a bow. "We should be leaving now. If you could please show the way?"

Uxie pouted. "But I have something to show you first. And your friends too, since they're here," it said.

"Friends, with an s? What are you talking about?" Valjean asked, turning around to peek behind the wall. Sure enough, Chatot and Wigglytuff had just arrived.

"Come with me," Uxie said. It floated off the ground, and flew somewhat shakily towards a flight of stairs. They hesitated, having not noticed the stairway before and half convinced that it had only just appeared. "I said come," it repeated. Javert followed, as did Valjean. Wigglytuff squealed in excitement and ran towards the stairs. Chatot was behind him, scrambling up the stairs reluctantly.

As soon as Chatot set his talon on the next floor, Uxie appeared in front of the group. "Not a word to anyone. I know that at the moment, you are not planning on revealing anything you see. But I cannot see the future. By following me, you agree that should you ever tell anyone about this, I will not be responsible for any accidents." Uxie floated up a hill, and the four Pokemon followed.

Valjean was the first of the four to reach the top of the hill, and he gasped at what he saw. "It's...how did that get here?" he asked. Uxie simply smiled. Curious, Javert picked up his pace, and what he saw made him blink in surprise. There was a lake at the top of the mountain.

"That would explain all the waterfalls...But what is that?" he asked suddenly, noticing a faint glow in the middle of the lake. It was strangely beautiful, and Javert was almost jealous of the tiny bug Pokemon that were flying around it.

"That's what I thought you were here for. Ugh, you know how much I hate saying that? 'I thought' and 'I think' are things that Uxie just _doesn't say._ I don't think, I know," it grumbled.

Wigglytuff stood next to Valjean, with Chatot hurrying to take his place next to Wigglytuff. "And what would that be, exactly?" Chatot said, sounding a little out of breath. He was also watching the glowing object with fascination.

"A Time Gear, of course," Uxie said. "And now do you see why I overreacted? Now that I have justified my actions, I will show you the way out. Yes, I know it's pretty, now stop gawking and come over here," Uxie commanded from inside a strange looking hole. Wigglytuff, Chatot, Valjean, and Javert went to the hole curiously, and Uxie Teleported behind them and shoved them inside.

"Bye, my friends, and remember not to tell anyone!" Uxie's voice called out. They slid down the tunnel for what seemed like forever before they reached the ground floor, falling on top of each other.

Immediately, Javert scrambled off of Valjean's tail and sprinted outside the little cave they had fallen into. Valjean shook himself off and quickly followed to find his partner taking deep breaths and shaking a little.

"Are you alright, Javert?" Valjean asked, worried. Javert nodded.

"I'm...not comfortable with the feeling of falling," he said. Noticing the dust that had stuck to his long fur, he growled irritably and shook. Once he was satisified, he turned to face Valjean, much calmer than he was moments before. "I believe we have solved the mystery of Fogbound Lake and found out a portion of our story here in one trip. Not bad, I think," he declared. Valjean smiled.

"Yes, and now all we have to do is figure out how we're going to save time," he said.

"We could start by catching the thief and throwing him in jail, where he belongs," Javert said, a hint of a teasing tone in his words. They headed off for the camp, knowing that Chatot and Wigglytuff would be there soon. With the mystery of Fogbound Lake solved, the guild could return to Treasure Town. It was a pity they could never tell the truth about what they learned.

...

_Two days later_

To anyone who gave the woods a single glace, it would seem peaceful and uncharachteristically empty. They would have been wrong.

A single Pokemon dashed behind the trees. He cursed the emptiness. It was a sign that the inhabitants of the forest knew he was there, as hard as he had tried to conceal his approach. Additionally, it made it that much harder to hide. When you were the only thing moving in a forest, no amount of fog could conceal you completely.

Grovyle moved his hand along a rocky wall of the strangely shaped mountain. As it passed over a mossy section, the plants gave in and an entrance was revealed. Pleased, he shifted the moss to the side and slipped inside, carefully replacing the plants after.

Had the Pokemon living inside the cave heard news of his visit as well? _I should be more careful next time,_ he thought as he quickly traveled through the deserted floors of the cave. _It does make the job easier, though._

Within an hour, Grovyle had reach the rest room. He had encountered only a few Pokemon on his way up, all of with turned tail and vanished into crevices or pools of lava. He had almost laughed when he saw what Pokemon were fleeing from him. Fire Pokemon like that could stand a chance at dirving him off if they tried.

He passed by the Kangaskhan rock. There was no time for rest. Too much was at stake. Too many unborn Pokemon depended on him. He refused to tire as he shot through the last few floors, reminding himself of the importance of his task. _Think of Celebi. There could be someone just like her one day. What kind of life would I want her to have? The best. And this is how she'll get it._

He repeated this to himself as he flew up the last flight of stairs. The thought never left his mind as he easily dodged Groudon's attacks on swift feet while still keeping himself as hidden as he could. He sprinted behind Groudon before it could turn around and aimed a powerful Leaf Blade to the back of its head. The great Pokemon staggered and fell to the floor.

Grovyle was surprised at this. He didn't expect a legendary to fall with only one move, no matter how effective and powerful it was. He had yet to solve the mystery when a strong psychic hit him from somewhere.

_Ah, so it wasn't Groudon after all! _Grovyle thought, quickly tracing the attack back to its source. There. Training with Celebi had its benefits. No Psychic Pokemon could hide from him.

"I should have guessed that it wasn't real the moment it was knocked out by my Leaf Blade," Grovyle said. He saw the surprise on the Pokemon's face when he turned to face it mere moments after its attack. He retreated into the shadows and formed a Double Team, his real self sneaking around while his copy continued to address the Uxie.

"But I'm not all-knowing like you, dear Uxie," his copy said. It darted from its spot and vanished behind a large stone that must have been dislodged in a previous battle. The real Grovyle was steadily covering the distance between him and the Psychic Pokemon. Almost there.

"All-knowing, am I?" Uxie said, sounding irritated. "Yeah, that's what I thought I was until two days ago. But I couldn't understand those two. I should have guessed that they would send someone back. But I didn't, because Uxie doesn't guess," it said, laughing. "I can't see your thoughts either. I don't know what you are thinking, and that just bothers me. Come out from behind that stone," it commanded, and flung the stone away with Psychic.

"For such an intelligent being, you're very wrong," his copy said for him. "First, no one sent me. I came here by my own choice. And second," his copy began,

"I am not behind the stone," he finished, and Grasswhistled into Uxie's ear. The Pokemon was sound asleep before it even had the chance to look surprised.

"It isn't any surprise, though," Grovyle said aloud as he climbed the hidden stairs to the lake. "You cannot see into the future."

He swam through the lake effortlessly. The Time Gear was plucked easily from its spot in the middle, to the horror of the surrounding Volbeat and Illumise. The thief swam back across the lake and sprinted out of the mountain, never stopping to rest. Not when time was stopping just minutes behind him. Reaching the rest room, he kicked at the small opening in the wall until the rocks gave way and an exit large enough was presented to him.

_It's for Celebi, and all the other Pokemon just like her that are and will be,_ he told himself, and leaped out, thanking Arceus when he landed safely on a tree top. He continued his swift evacuation of the area, and didn't stop to look back until he was out of the area he knew would be affected by the loss of the Time Gear he was holding in his hands. _So that they will never have to live in something like that,_ he thought as he watched leaves slow their descent from the trees until they hung suspended in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortish chapter. I'm writing more, since for four days after I'm posting this, I'm on break.<strong>

**Edit: An hour later, and I decided to combine what I meant to be chapter 14 with this chapter. **


	14. I Think, My Dear, We Have a Guest

**I'm trying to make up for not updating for like, a month and a half, plus marching season.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the guild settled back into Treasure Town and the four who had seen the secret of Fogbound Lake did their best to act as if nothing had happened.<p>

Javert straightened the Cobalt Bow, to Valjean's amusement. "Javert, it's fine. Really. No one but you could tell that it was tilted slightly to the...right?" he guessed. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

"Left," Javert corrected, peering into the tiny mirror in the corner of their room. "It can't be only me. Perhaps it's just you who can't tell. Your scarf is crooked, by the way," he said without looking over.

"My scarf is crooked?" Valjean said in disbelief. "Excuse me for my ignorance, but I wasn't aware that scarves could even be crooked." Javert turned and frowned at him, obviously disappointed.

"How you survived as mayor for so long without possessing the simple skill of straightening a scarf is a mystery to me," he said. Valjean tried to think of anyone who had ever boasted of having that ability and failed.

Before Valjean could come up with a retort, he was distracted by a loud squeal from outside. He poked his head out the door and saw no one. "Did that really come from upstairs?" Valjean wondered aloud. Only one Pokemon could squeal loud enough for the sound to carry so clearly to the back room on the bottom floor. "Sunflora?" he called, concerned. Javert was at his side before he knew that he even left the mirror.

"I don't believe it was a cry of help," he said, but pushed past him anyway to investigate. The sound of voices reached them, but it wasn't in panic. He climbed up the ladder quickly, but out of curiosity, not concern. His head surfaced, and he saw a crowd of guild members circling around something. He couldn't see what it was, so he pulled the rest of himself over and joined the group.

There, in the middle of the circle, was an unfortunate Ghost Pokemon. Unfortunate because it was pinned to the ground, having been...what was the word she used? Having been glomped by Sunflora. It was a strange sight. Javert wanted to laugh. Soon, Valjean took his place next to him, now looking concerned for the Ghost Pokemon.

_Some things never change,_ Javer thought. "Don't look so worried, Valjean, I'm sure he'll be alright," Javert said. He then turned to the nearest guild member, which was Corphish. "Would you care to explain what's going on?" he asked. "Who is the poor soul lying on the floor?"

Before the Pokemon could answer, Sunflora suddenly appeared before him. "Are you saying you don't know who the great Dusknoir is?" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh, apologize right now, Javert!" she commanded, stamping the stem that served as her right foot.

"I...er..." Javert stammered. Sunflora continued to glare at him with uncharacteristic venom. "I...Javert is..." _Darn! When was the last time you've been reduced to speaking in the third person? _He cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself. "My most sincere apologies, Monsieur Dusknoir," he said, bowing. He finally had perfected the art of bowing with four legs.

"No need to apologize, ah, Javert, was it? In fact, I think I should be saying..." he trailed off, looking at Sunflora.

"Sunflora, I think our guest would appreciate a meal, if you wouldn't mind preparing one. You do create the most delicious dishes in the guild," Javert said.

"Oh, I do, don't I?" Sunflora agreed, smiling again. "A special meal, just for Dusknoir! Oh my gosh, how exciting!" she squealed, and disappeared down the ladder. Dusknoir breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said. "I wish to speak alone to the leaders...and these two, as well," he said, gesturing to Javert and Valjean. The other guildmembers shrugged and left, no longer interested now that Sunflora was gone.

"It's an honor to have you here, Dusknoir," Chatot chirped. Dusknoir bowed, and Javert was jealous of his almost human-like shape.

"Thank you, Chatot. My explorations took me near here, and I thought I would drop by. I don't know if you know this, but word of your guild has traveled quite far recently," Dusknoir said. "Especially when the word is about you two," he added, nodding to Valjean and Javert.

"Us?" Valjean asked, surprised.

"Yes, you. I have heard that you, Javert, have a Glare that would put an Arbok to shame," Dusknoir said.

"Yes, that's true," Javert said warily.

"I see that you don't trust me," Dusknoir said, chuckling. "That fits with the description of you I've been given."

"By whom?" Javert demanded. Valjean was surprised at his tone. Usually he was only this rude to criminals an himself.

"Oh, you know. Pokemon I've met here and there," Dusknoir said vaguely. Chatot looked etremely interested.

"I've read a lot in the papers about your travels, sir," Chatot said, his feathers twitching in excitement. "I'd like to hear how you've managed everything on your own! Saved many, I read. Discovered some new dungeons too, if I'm not mistaken," he squawked. Dusknoir nodded. "Do tell me!" Chatot begged. Sighing, Dusknoir began to tell a story about how he rescued a Magikarp from an angry Garchomp. Javert thought this was the perfect time to slip away, and he dropped down the ladder without a word. Soon, he and Valjean were back in their room.

"Alright, Javert," Valjean began as soon as he closed the door. "What's going on? There's something you're not telling me."

"Bravo, Valjean. I was wondering when you would figure it out!" Javert said sarcastically. Valjean did his best to glare, but it wasn't an expression he was accustomed to making. Finally, he gave in.

"Have pity on this poor old man and tell me what's going on," Valjean demanded.

"Fine. I was going to tell you anyway, so you didn't really have to call yourself a poor old man this time," Javert said, grinning. Valjean really glared this time. "You remember when we were with Uxie, and it told us that we were sent when there was trouble, not before?" Javert asked. Valjean nodded, remembering his confusion over the significance of the question. "Good. That means it's not the Time Gears that are the problem," he said. Valjean stared, and shook his head.

"What else could be the problem, then?" he asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but you'll remember that when the Time Gear was stolen, we were already in this world for two days at the least. Something else must have happened, and whether or not it was coincidence that the Time Gear was stolen days later, I don't know."

"Still doesn't explain why you were rude to Dusknoir. You didn't seem to trust him," Valjean said.

"Because I don't. I can't explain why... I should apologize," Javert sighed. "It's just...he knows too much. He didn't say it, but...I'm sure he knows that we're human."

Valjean was silent. "Impossible," he finally said. There's no way he could."

"I know. And that's what bothers me."

...

Late at night, after the guild was asleep, a small, furry Pokemon snuck into the building, holding a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. He climbed down the ladder silently and approach the Outlaw board. Setting his paper down, the Pokemon tore the wanted signs down threw them into a pile in the corner.

"You can all thank me later," he whispered to the pile. Then, he unrolled his paper, revealing it to be a wanted poster much larger than any of the others. He tacked it to the board and climbed back up the ladder, pleased.

"I 'ate to betray a fellow thief, but if puttin' that poster up gets me money, well, what am I supposed to do? Not like he's stealing to eat, anyway. Still, feel sort of bad for 'im. After all, Javert's gonna be lookin for him now, no doubt. Eh, better him than me," the Lillipup said, and he sang a cheerful tune as he left the town.

"Nothing to be seen at night, but by daytime all is bright, and the gentlemen turn pale at the writing on the wall..."

* * *

><p><strong>The song comes from page 904 of Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, translated by Norman Denny.<strong>

** Okay, not very pleased with this chapter. Sorry if you weren't either.**


	15. A Woman's Claws and Intuition

Valjean woke earlier than usual. He felt that something was different. Something happened, he was sure. A peek behind the curtains told him the sun hadn't risen yet, so why was he awake?

He pulled on his Sneak Scarf and walked straight past a sleeping Javert. Glancing around the bottom floo, he saw nothing different. What was that strange feeling, then?

Upstairs. Valjean climbed up the ladder, and when he reach the first underground floor, the first thing he noticed was the pile of wanted poster in the corner. Strange. Why were they there? He crept closer to investigate, and that was when he noticed the huge poster that replaced the tiny ones.

**WANTED**

_GROVYLE  
><em>FOR THE THEFT OF TWO TIME GEARS  
>Guardian of the Time Gear stolen from Fogbound Lake, Uxie has<br>identified the thief. As a citizen of the Pokemon world,  
>we urge you to do everything in your power to apprehend the criminal.<p>

Beneath the writing was a sketch of a sinister looking green Pokemon. And beneath that, Valjean saw an envelope addressed to himself and Javert. He took it, glad that he had awoken before any of the nosy guildmembers saw the note. Valjean hurried back to their room, and found Javert still asleep in his pile of hay. Softly, Valjean prodded him with his paw. It took several nudges for Javert to stir, and, stretching, he rolled over to face Valjean.

"What?" Javert snapped, irritated at being woken up so early. Valjean explained what he saw.

"And there's a note. I think Uxie left it for us," Valjean sending setting the envelope down. Javert snatched it and opened it quickly, his eyes skimming over the words. Valjean tried to read it upside down, but he couldn't. "What does it say?"

"Valjean and Javert, I suspected you of sending the thief to me at first. However, he assured me that he came of his own accord, and for that, I apologize. I still cannot help but notice that he came a mere two days after your departure, and that, like you, I was unable to read his thoughts. But you would not be so foolish as to send a thief my way so soon after I revealed the Time Gear to you. Now I know for sure that you mean well. Why, you ask? Because Arceus visited me. He didn't say much, but I have been told that you must be the one to save time. So, I do the only thing I can to help you. The other Time Gear that I know of is located in the Northern Desert, guarded by Mesprit. Azelf guards another, but Arceus has refused the knowledge of its wherabouts to me. Good luck. Don't worry about hiding this note, no one but you two can read it," Javert read aloud. He frowned. "Arceus, hm? I thought I handed my resignation to God a long time ago," he said.

"Maybe He's giving you another chance," Valjean suggested. Javert shrugged.

"We're going to the Northern Desert today. We need to talk to Mesprit and make it understand before Grovyle gets there," Javert said. Valjean nodded.

"I thought you would say that," Valjean said. "When do we leave?"

"After breakfast," Javert said, tucking the note safely underneath his bed. "Which, I believe, is ready."

...

"The Northern Desert?" Chatot asked. Valjean was sure that he would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "Why do you want to go there?"

"We want to search for Grovyle," Javert answered calmly.

"And what makes you think he's there?"

"Intuition. And that, Chatot, has rarely ever been wrong in all my years of being an inspector in another life," Javert said. "Tell us where it is or we'll find out some other way."

Chatot sighed. "Uxie said you're in charge of saving time... Very well. Give me your map," Chatot said, and he reluctantly cleared the clouds off an small area.

"Thank you, Chatot," Javert said. He and his partner disappeared up the ladder. Chatot sighed again. He hopped into his office and poured over maps, trying to figure out what made Javert decide that Grovyle would be at the Northern Desert. It was miles away from Fogbound Lake. In fact, it was almost on the other side of the continent. Grovyle wouldn't pass through. The only way he would be there would be if he wanted to go there. Did Javert know something he didn't? Chatot pulled books about Time Gears off of his shelves, but none of them said anything about a desert. There weren't any clues about where they could be found at all. Several hours later, he gave up and decided to trust Javert's judgement. He left his office and nearly walked straight into Dusknoir.

"Chatot! I've been looking for you. Do you know where those two, Valjean and Javert, went off to?" Dusknoir asked.

"The Northern Desert, sir," Chatot responded. Dusknoir looked surprised.

"The Northern Desert? But how... Why are they going?" he demanded.

"To catch Grovyle," Chatot said.

"When did they leave?"

"Quite a few hours ago," Chatot said. "I wouldn't expect them back for some time. Did you need them for something?"

"Ahhh... I wanted to ask them something, that is all," Dusknoir said quickly. "I think I will go after them."

"WHAT?" Chatot squawked. "No, I cannot forbid you, you aren't a guildmember. But I do wish everyone would come to their senses and realize that there's nothing worth finding at that place! My Arceus! It's a desert! There's absollutely nothing there!" Chatot exclaimed.

"No. There is something there," Dusknoir said, and in a second he was up the ladder and gone. Chatot decided against calling him back. What was the use?

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Chatot cried, and slammed his head against the wall. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance, and plopped down angrily in the middle of the floor, feathers flying everywhere.

...

A day and a half later, Valjean and Javert were making their way through the desert. They traveled farther in, and occasionally found a stairway leading lower. Fighting off Pokemon that blended in almost perfectly with the sand around them, they finally reached a cave at the bottom.

"I think we've reached a dead end," Valjean said, shocked. There was nothing there but a few dangerous looking areas of quicksand. Dismayed, Valjean kicked a rock into one of them. It was sucked inside faster than he thought possible.

"Dead end, you say?" Javert murmered, more to himself than to Valjean. To Valjean's alarm, he walked calmly towards one of the quicksand pits.

"Javert! Javert, what are you doing? That's quicksand! Quicksand!" Valjean shouted, running in front of his partner. "Quicksand!" he repeated again.

"Yes, I realize that, Valjean," Javert said, as if he were speaking to a toddler who tried to explain to him that people needed air to breathe. "Now, am I going first, or did you want to?" he asked. Valjean stared at him in confusion. "You don't understand yet? Fine. Am I going into the quicksand first, or do you want to," Javert clarified. Valjean's eyes widened.

"Inside the quicksand?" Valjean asked. Javert nodded. "You're being suicidal again! Haven't I already told you it's impossible to kill yourself here?"

"Suicidal, Valjean?" Javert asked, looking genuinely surprised. "Oh, so I see you haven't figured it out yet. No matter," he said. The cheerful manner in which he was speaking aroused Valjean's suspicion. "I'll help," Javert said, grinning mischievously, and he pushed Valjean into one of the quicksand pits before his partner knew what was happening. "Stop screaming, Valjean, I'm coming too," Javert called, and jumped in after him.

It really wasn't such a terrible journey, and Javert couldn't understand why Valjean was screaming his head off the entire way down. Wasn't it him who just said that it was impossible to die? Javert heard a soft thud, and assumed that Valjean had finally landed on solid ground. Since he jumped in only a few seconds after, he would soon find himself falling to the floor ungracefully unless he caught himself.

Like a cat, Javert twisted himself around so that he landed confortably on his feet. "See now, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Javert asked.

"I wish you would have fully explained yourself before you did that," Valjean grumbled, frowning in disgust when he felt a blob of sand in his mouth.

"My apologies, but you can hardly deny me from enjoying myself once in a while. I don't do so often," Javert said. He trotted off, his tail waving casually as if he hadn't just plummeted God knows how many feet in a thin funnel of sand. "Coming?"

Valjean sighed and followed after him.

...

Javert wasn't sure when it happened. He had been at the end of the dungeon with Valjean, talking to Mesprit about the whole thing. They had almost reached an agreement. Then there was a flash of dark purple, almost black, and Mesprit was pinned to the wall.

"Don't move. Don't even think of moving," the Pokemon said. A dark purple Kecleon, wearing a mask. He twirled a rope lazily between his fingers. "Sorry for interupting, but you two really should be leaving now."

Javert Glared. The Kecleon grinned back, unaffected.

"Sorry. It won't work on me, and I really wouldn't try anything else, if I were you," he sang, absentmindedly playing with the rope in free hand.

"Toy with the rope all you like, but you can't kill in this world," Javert said. The Pokemon glanced back at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry?" the Kecleon asked.

"You can only make them faint," Javert said. Valjean buried his face in his paws.

"I'd love to know where you heard that cute little fairy tale. Certainly not from the few handfuls of Pokemon I've...visited."

Javert wasn't slow. He caught on quickly, and faced Valjean. "Well, what do you have to say about that?"

Valjean shrugged apologetically. "I didn't want you to try and kil youself again, that's all."

"I'm touched by your concern, 24601," Javert said sarcastically.

"Cute. But I'd prefer you finished the conversation outside," the Kecleon said again.

"We will not leave until you tell us who you are and what you want," Javert commanded, knowing full well that he was in no position to be doing so. This seemed to amuse the Pokemon.

"Oh, what harm can it do? I suppose I can tell you my name without fear, _Monsieur l'Inspecteur,_" he said, smiling at Javert's shocked expression. "Claquesous, at your service. Here on the behalf of Grovyle." The Pokemon gave a bow, never once taking his eyes off the two explorers or his hand off of Mesprit.

"Claquesous..." Javert seemed lost for words, staring in shockeddisbelief. After a few moments he nodded thoughtfully to himself, and turned to the exit. "We're leaving, Valjean," he said.

Valjean had noticed Javert's sudden change of mood, but he hadn't expected that. "What? We can't, Javert!" How was he able to just leave like that? It just wasn't something Javert normally did.

_But neither is jumping into quicksand...unless he has a good reason to,_ Valjean remembered.

"Now!" Javert shouted, and Valjean hastily obeyed, throwing an apologetic look to Mesprit. Claquesous smiled mockingly and waved at him before both Pokemon disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm going to let go of you now. Don't scream, I don't intend to harm you, and try to believe me when I say that all this is for the good of all Pokemon," Claquesous said, and he released his hold on Mesprit, who gasped for air.

"Why...for the good..." Mesprit wheezed. "I can't...can't read your emotions," it said.

"There's a good reason for that, I assure you. Just like there's a good reason for my friend to take the Time Gear," the Kecleon said. "While we wait for him, why don't you tell me where the other Time Gear is, hm? We'll be taking it either way, you would only be speeding along the inevitalbe."

"No."

"I suppose it would be hard to trust me, wouldn't it?" Claquesous wondered aloud. "It's a pity. I'm really on your side, you know, when it comes to saving time."

"Because freezing time in different regions one by one is saving time?," Mesprit asked, glaring. Claquesous sighed, and was silent, having decided that it was not worth explaining to the guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my Claquesous <em>miiiiight<em> be a little inspired by the Phantom of the Opera... Speaking of which, keep an eye out of a fanfiction about that. Erik as Claquesous. I'm in the middle of writing it, but I won't start posting it unless I'm nearly finished. So actually, don't keep an eye out for it, or else you'll have had it out for so long you might lose it, and then you'd have to wear an eyepatch.**

**Annnnd that should be enough chapters to make up for not posting anything for a long time. Expect a new chapter...once every week or two.**


	16. Research Time

"What was that, Javert?" Valjean demanded as soon as they were out of the cave that housed the underground lake.

"What was what?" Javert snapped.

"Back there! Why did we just leave Mesprit alone with...what was his name?"

"Claquesous."

"With Claquesous," Valjean finished. "You know something again."

"And that's a crime? In that case, I should have you arrested," Javert growled. "If I had known that Pokemon could, in fact, die, I would not have been so careless! I would have made sure no living creature could have entered that cave without my knowledge."

"...Yes, I know I should have told you," Valjean admitted guiltily. "But I can't change that now."

"That's right, you can't," Javert said.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stalling," Valjean accused. "What made you decide to leave? I know you, Javert, and there's a reason. Just like there was a reason for jumping into the quicksand."

Javert scoffed. "I don't have the right to withhold that information fom you?" he asked.

"You do, but you also know that it won't help at all if you don't tell me!" Valjean said. "Just like how me not telling you that Pokemon can die caused that whole thing back there, you not telling me what you know could be dangerous." Valjean waited anxiously. Javert's back was turned, and Valjean couldn't see his face. Finally, he spoke.

"Call youself a poor old man againt and we'll see," Javert, turning around. There was a hint of a smile on his furry face. Valjean breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm a poor old man who doesn't have half the mental prowess of the great Inspector Javert. Please, enlighten me."

"Alright. But we don't stop moving. I don't want to be here when the Time Gear is removed," Javert commanded. He chose a path, and took turns seemingly at random. Once again, Valjean decided to trust his intuition. It was several minutes before Javert started his story.

"Claquesous. Have you heard the name before?" Javert asked, turning his head without slowing down. Valjean shook his head. "I'm surprised," Javert said, facing forward again. "I believe you've met him before... At the Gorbeau tenement, I think it was," Javert said.

"When I lived there with Cosette?" Valjean asked.

"No. It was when you were visiting the 'Jondrettes.' Thénardier called in the Patron-Minette to rob you. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that," Javert said, slipping into a passageway that Valjean had completely overlooked. "He was there. He wore a mask then too. He refuses to take it off. You remember me telling my men to leave all the masks on? That was for him,"" Javert explained. He lead his partner up another hidden set of stairs, Valjean suddenly found himself above ground.

"For him?" Valjean asked, blinking to get used to the sudden blinding sunlight. There was something he wouldn't have thought back then. Javert, doing something for a criminal.

"Yes, for him," Javert said. "I can feel your disbelief, so I won't put off telling you why, as amusing as it might be. You truly haven't heard of him before? The I'll have to give you a quick background. He was one of the four leading members of Patron-Minette, so I really don't see how you could have not known him. He was well-known for constantly slipping out of the hands of many police officers, myself included. Do you know where this is headed yet?" he asked. "We let him go. He was a police officer. He brought us valuable information, and we let him get away with his crimes. I was never particularly fond of that practice, but Claquesous always had two things in mind before he commited a crime: 'Will this significantly harm society, and how will this help me?' Claquesous was an intelligent man. I don't believe he would be easily fooled into believing that stealing Time Gears wouldn't harm society. There would have to be solid evidence, and the fact that Claquesous trusts Grovyle... Valjean, I think we need to do a little more research about Time," Javert finished.

Valjean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a strange feeling came over them both and they turned around to face the expanse of desert behind them. At first glance, nothing seemed wrong. Then Valjean noticed the sand that had been kicked up by the wind. The grains weren't moving.

"Run!" Valjean shouted, and they sprinted as fast as they were able.

It felt like they had been running non stop for hours. Finally, the Northern Desert wass behind them, and they slowed to a halt, gasping. Several minutes later, Valjean felt that he had spent long enough trying to catch his breath. "Research on Time?" Valjean panted. "I don't...do you think...something else...not Time Ge-" Valjean cut himself off suddenly. Javert followed his gaze to a cactus. It was quivering oddly.

"Something wrong, Valjean?" Javert asked.

"Get out of there!" Valjean yelled at the cactus. "I saw you!"

Javert watched the cactus curiously. As crazy as it seemed, he thought that the cactus looked like it was trying to pretend to be very innocent. His partner was eyeing the plant with suspicion. Finally, the cactus gave a violent shake, and Javert was reminded of a genie flowing out of a lamp when a Pokemon materialized.

"Dusknoir," Javert greeted coldly.

"Javert, Valjean," Duskoir said.

"Why were you hiding?" Valjean asked.

"Why did you come to the Northern Desert?" Dusknoir asked, pretending that he didn't hear Valjean's question.

"The answer should be obvious, I think," Javert replied, gesturing to the frozen grains of sand that hovered a few yards away.

"A Time Gear?" Dusknoir asked. Javert glared at him.

"Yes. I'm surprised a 'great explorer' like yourself had to ask."

"But how could you have known?" Dusknoir demanded.

"None of your business. I suppose by now you'd have realized that I don't trust you, Dusknoir," Javert growled.

"I have given you no reason to distrust me!" Dusknoir exclaimed. "I have shown you only civility and knowledge. I am on your side. My goal, like yours, is to capture Grovyle. What makes you so reluctant to accept my assistance?" Dusknoir demanded.

"I have no evidence against you. But my instincts have been correct many times before," Javert said, glancing at Valjean, who was suddenly very interested in the cactus' flower.

That wasn't lost on Dusknoir, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Like when?"

"That's no business of yours," Javert hissed. "Valjean, I think it's time we left. Monsieur Dusknoir," he said with mock politeness, "feel free to accompany us, but do not follow us in secret. We will know." With that, Javert walked off, his the fur on his tail sticking up in hostility. Valjean stopped to observe Dusknoir with narrowed, untrusting eyes, and followed.

Annoyed, Dusknoir started home on a different path.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet?" Javert asked.<p>

"No," Valjean replied. It had been going on this way for several hours. One would ask the other if any progress had been made, and the answer would always be the same. Valjean replaced the book of fairy tales back on the shelf and dusted off a battered looking book.

"What's that one?" Javert asked.

"_The Creation Trio,_" Valjean read. Javert checked its name off of a long list of titles, and Valjean began to read from a random page in the middle of the volume. It was talking about something called Giratina, which controlled something called antimatter and lived in a world that defied all laws of physics. Apparently there were waterfalls that fell diagonally upwards. _I must be on the wrong chapter, _Valjean thought, and flipped to beginning. Halfway throught the page, Valjean gave a cry of triumph and pushed it over to a startled Javert.

"Found something?" he asked. Valjean tapped a paragraph with his paw, and Javert bent down to read it. "The Original Story?" Javert asked quietly. "The Original One... Must be Arceus. The two beings... One of them controls time, or at least, time exists because of it," he paraphrased. Javert saw a little asterisk next to the word time. His eyes moved to the bottom of the page. "_Time- This refers to the legendary Pokemon Dialga. See chapter two,_" he read. He quickly flipped the pages until he found the chapter. Valjean took the book back and scanned the page, which was half missing.

"'According to legend, it lives in the Hidden Land, in a Tower that controls Time. The tower, known as the Temporal Tower...' and then there's no more," he said. He looked at Javert. "Well, what do you think? Maybe it has something to do with why we were sent here several days too early. Or not. I wonder where the rest of the page went," Valjean said. A sudden, loud knock interupted his train of thought, and, slightly put out, he made his way to the door and opened it. He was greeted by something resembling a paper airplane, which struck him in the nose.

"Afternoon, sirs! Been told to give that to you," laughed a tiny bundle of fluff, and immediately after it scampered up the ladder.

"Who was that?" Javert asked, picking the piece of paper off of Valjean's face.

Valjean shrugged. "I think it was that young boy from before," he said. Javert raised his eyebrow.

"You mean the one who stole the Apple and put up the poster for Grovyle's arrest?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one," Valjean said. "Wait, he put up the poster? How on earth do you know that?"

Javert looked at him in disappointment. "Really, by now you should know not to ask me such things," he replied, and placed the note on the desk, where he started unfolding it. "I believe Gavroche may be playing a bigger role in this than simply being a thieving urchin," he commented as he picked uncertainly at one of the folds. On closer inspection, Valjean noticed that the note was folded to look like a Spearow. How the boy managed to get it to do that, he didn't know. It was obviously irritating Javert, though. Maybe that was the point.

After a several moments of prodding, the note lay unfolded on the desk in front of Javert, who was smiling in satisfaction. He flattened it and started to read it to himself. Valjean moved to the side of the desk and turned his head so that he could see.

_Javert, _

_ I thought you would want to know that Mesprit is unharmed. I'm sure, Javert, that you have remembered enough about me to know that I wouldn't be doing this if it really would cause time to freeze. Your friend might need convincing, so I would suggest reading _The Creation Trio, _chapter two, page one. I placed it in the guild library some time ago._

_ The next Time Gear is at Crystal Cave. I trust that you will not follow us, and that you will keep the guildmembers away, especially Dusknoir. _

_ Yours,_

_ Claquesous._

Valjean frowned once he reached the end of the letter. "He's right. I do need convincing. But, unfortunately, the one book he recommends is missing the most important page."

"It had to have gone missing after he put it here," Javert said. "He died at the barricades, almost a year before you. If only I knew how long it took for us to get here, though. Was it immediately after you died? Then why didn't I have a few months to myself after I died?" Javert wondered.

"The book looks like it hasn't been touched for ages," Valjean said, picking it up and dropping it on the desk. A large cloud of dust surrounded the book. "It must have been a while since the page was torn out," he reasoned.

Javert flicked the book with his paw. It hadn't exhausted its supply of dust yet, and sent another cloud in Valjean's direction. "Yes, I think you're right," he said, ignoring his partner's sneezes.

"What you think we should do, then?" Valjean asked between coughs.

"I trust Claquesous more than I trust Dusknoir," Javert said. Valjean gave him a disbelieving look. "Yes, Valjean, I can see why it's difficult for you to belive that I could trust a criminal, but remember that he was also part of the police. Which is more than I could say about you," he said. Unsure of whether or not he was teasing, Valjean decided to hope that Javert wasn't wrong.

This would be the last Time Gear, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I think it's a miracle I got around to writing this in between three four hour long honor band rehersal+bus rides, quarterly exams, AP Biology essays, an English project, homework for AP World, and an honor band concert that kept me away from home for another four hours. But I said one a weektwo weeks, and I mean to keep that promise until AP exams come closer, and then I might have to slow down.**


	17. Rude Awakening

Waking up the next day,Valjean sensed that something wasn't right. Maybe came from half a lifetime of hiding. He looked over and found Javert to be asleep. It wasn't him triggering old fears, then. What was it? He listened carefully.

At first, everything sounded normal. Then, he caught the soft sounds of light, careful footsteps and hushed voices. A meeting? Why were they bring left out? Why was it so early in the morning?

He nudged Javert gently, and his partner yawned once and was up quickly. "Is there something wrong?" he whispered. Valjean nodded.

"They're having a meeting," he explained quietly. "The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Javert frowned and moved his ears. A listened for a few moments and his frown deepened. A few more moments, and he bit his lip. Finally, he spoke. "Do we have everything we need in the backpack?" he asked urgently.

Valjean nodded, giving him a questioning look.

"Good. We're leaving. I'll explain later. Is there a way out that doesn't involve using the ladders?" Javert wondered aloud. He went to the window and considered jumping out of it, but he wasn't sure if they would fit. Besides, they could die. He really should stop forgetting about that.

"Leaving?" Valjean asked, surprised. Javert darted silently out of the room without answering, and Valjean followed, partly because he wanted an explaination, and partly because he was sure there was a good reason for leaving in such a hurry. Whatever the reason was, though, he had no idea.

Javert had stopped before the ladder, trying very hard to figure out how to get up without alerting the large group that was on the floor above them. He considered shooting up both ladders as fast as he could while making as little sound as possible. It was risky, but was there another way? He whispered his plan to Valjean, who frowned and looked around the room thoughtfully.

Finally, his eyes stopped on a patch of dirt beyond Croagunk's cauldron. "Better go out that way, you'll find it less unhealthy," Valjean said, a slight smile on his face.

Javert raised his eyebrow looked at the spot of dirt. He'd never had any use for it, what was it? Suddenly, he remembered little Diglett announcing their presence the very first time they stood at the entrance, and remembered seeing the little Pokemon going down into the patch of dirt. That must mean... "The sentry post. Of course. My sudden awakening must be getting to me," he said. "Nevermind, it'll pass quickly, and I'll be fit to make plans that won't get us killed again."

Quietly, they quickly covered the short distance between themselves and the sentry post and lowered themselves into it. There was a short tunnel, and at the end, they could see faint starlight shining through somewhere in the ceiling. That was their way out.

Moving to the end of the tunnel, they looked up and saw that it would be pretty easy to climb up. All they had to do was get rid of the mat covering the hole without making noise. That would be simple enough. Using the rocks on the sides, Javert found a quick path up to the top and pushed at the mat. It didn't move. Cursing, he swatted at it with his claws. Valjean was soon at the other side of the mat, slicing through the other end. Eventually, they managed to cut the mat around its circumference without falling, and Valjean pushed it up and out of the way. They climbed out and wasted no time in hurrying to Duskull.

The ghost Pokemon undoubtedly noticed the rushed and agitated state they were in, but did business with them like normal. Javert withdrew all of their savings, thanked the Pokemon, and rushed Valjean out of Treasure Town and past the crossroads. Only then did Valjean ask, "What did you hear them saying?"

Without slowing or turning around, Javert replied, "They found Claquesous' note. I should have known better than to leave it tucked in that book." Javert took a turn onto an unfamilliar road. "I head Dusknoir telling them how we were traitors and had to be arrested. They sounded like they were agreeing," he explained.

"And where are we going?" Valjean asked, a little disheartened by the fact that the friends he thought he made in the guild were so ready to give him up to the police for the word of a stranger and a note hidden inside an old book. Wait, if it was in the book, then...

"Crystal Cave. I think we need answers," he responded.

Valjean nodded, his mind trying to work everything out while they continued on the path to the cave at high speed. "Javert, the note," he began. "It...it was in the book?" he asked, leaping over a deep-looking hole.

"Yes," Javert confirmed. "What of it?"

"Then how was it found so quickly?" Valjean demanded. "I put the book right back on the shelf. It was no more...no more noticable than any other book," he panted.

Javert slowed to catch his breath and to think over what Valjean just said. He was silent for a while as he continued on at a much more comfortable pace. "He must have known," Javert realized. Valjean gave him a quizzical look. "Dusknoir. He already knew that our answers would be in that book. He must have known we'd look there. And that must be why the pages are gone," Javert explained. "He took them out to make sure we wouldn't know the truth, whatever that may be. Then, he must have known that we had a run in with Claquesous, and, worried that we would know the truth, checked everything we looked through, including the Creation Trio, even though he knew he already took out the relevant pages. Trust me, he would have wanted to double check, to make sure there was no information at all that would have been useful. That's why they found the note. That's why... Dusknoir is definitely not on our side," Javert declared. "And since we're on Time's side, he is on the other." He slowed to a stop.

"Is something wrong, Javert?" Valjean asked, coming to rest beside him.

Javert sighed. "I still haven't gotten solid proof of one side being right or not, and you of all people should know I hate uncertianity, and being wrong even more so." He strayed off the main path and into the trees. "The sun is rising. It would be best if we aren't seen."

Valjean agreed and moved into the trees around the path. They continued on, keeping the path in sight without walking too close.

They passed several hours this way, and the sun was high in the sky when the peaceful silence was broken by the sound of two Pokemon crashing through the forest. Javert checked their Wonder Map. They were near the Crystal Cave, and miles away from any sort of city. Crystal Cave was hardly a tourist attraction, despite the gems lining the cave walls, and so he quickly concluded that whoever it was, they had specific business in the area.

Moving to a spot where they could see more clearly, Javert and Valjean waited for the pair to come close enough for them to see. Soon, they saw the leaves of a nearby tree rustle violently as if they had been knocked into, but only saw the faintest blur of color pass by.

And those colors...green, and something indescribable. Almost as if a transparent shape had passed in front of them...

"It must be them!" Valjean whispered, and shot off after them, Javert close behind. They raced through the forest, following the sounds of heavy footsteps and the bent foliage the two Pokemon left in their wake. Finally, they were close enough to confirm that the pair was indeed Grovyle and Claquesous.

"Stop! Stop! It's us! We need to talk!" Valjean called.

"Talk later! For now, run!" came the response. Valjean was about to ask why, but decided against it. Everyone seemed to have their reasons these days.

Side by side now, the four Pokemon fled the area, and Grovyle and Claquesous slowly came to a halt. Breathing heavily, Grovyle turned to face Valjean and Javert. "I don't believe we've ever met in person," he said.

"We haven't," Javert agreed. "What just happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Claquesous said. "You were supposed to stay away from Crystal Cave. Unless you doubted me and brought your police along with you?" he asked.

"It's a simple story. I tucked your letter away, and it was discovered. We fled before we could be captured. Now your story. Why were you running?" Javert pressed.

"Reasons," Claquesous stated.

"Azelf guarded the Time Gear well, but wasn't able to stop us. We have it here," Grovyle said, taking a small, glowing object out of his bag. "That's why we were running. We didn't want to be frozen in time. Plus, Azelf called the police on us at the last minute and managed to teleport away."

Claquesous shrugged. "Police aren't anything we can't handle," he said, looking at Javert from the corner of his eye. "They're really not bad as long as you can avoid them," he continued, catching Valjean's eye and smirking.

"And what happens when you can't avoid them?" came a voice from the tree. Valjean and Grovyle froze, and Javert and Claquesous spun around to face Dusknoir and a small party of Magnemites.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, that was three weeks. My apologies, but I think this might be the norm for a while. School and all that. AP classes are eating up my life. I've planned my schedule a month ahead, and I'll be busy with homework all through Spring Break, so don't expect quick updates. Sorry about that. And here I was getting all confident that I could write a chapter a week.<strong>

**I'm terrible for leaving you at a cliffhanger, aren't I? **


	18. Through the Dimensional Hole

There was a struggle, of course, but a few Thunderwaves from the Magnemite and the four of them didn't have the speed to escape. Razor Leaves, Thunderbolts, and Shadow Balls filled the air, but in the end, Dusknoir and his group of Magnemite managed to subdue them. Four quick Hypnosis attacks, and the four sleeping Pokemon were picked up by the Magnemite and carried several miles back to Treasure Town. The sun had already set by the time they dropped them in the middle of the square, but no Pokemon was asleep, save for Grovyle, Claquesous, Valjean, and Javert, of course.

The entire guild was waiting along with most of the inhabitants of Treasure Town. Some of them were lying comfortably on the ground, but all were still awake. Because they knew that the thief would be caught.

It had been reasoned that, because Valjean and Javert had been corresponding with Grovyle, the first place they would run to would be the thief's hideaway. A Poochyena was asked to assist in tracking the pair, and he led Dusknoir and a team of Magnemite to them, stopping only when they were within the sight of the group. The Poochyena then began an early return to the town, not wishing to be involved in the battle.

A Spinarak bound the four with String Shot before Chatot stepped forward and placed a Chesto Berry in each of their mouths. Out of instinct, they chewed and swallowed. Blinking sleepily, the Pokemon groaned and tried to focus on their surroundings. Finally, they saw Dusknoir standing in front of them, the bag of Time Gears in one ghostly hand.

"Good evening, Grovyle, Valjean, Javert," Dusknoir purred. "And... I'm afraid I didn't get your name." Dusknoir looked at the Kecleon, narrowing his eye.

"No one does," Claquesous replied, meeting his gaze calmly. "You may address me as Claquesous, but know that it is not my real name."

"We need a name for the records," Chatot spoke up, frowning over the notebook he was scribbling into.

"And I gave you one," Claquesous said. "If I gave you my real name, I may have to ask for something in return," he said, looking at the bag in Dusknoir's hand.

"Never mind," Dusknoir growled, turning away to face Grovyle. "Grovyle, my friend! Tell me, how is your mission going? Well? No, I didn't think so. Dialga will be pleased," he said, making a motion with his free hand. The air behind the four prisoners seemed to tear, and a vaccuum began to pull at the air and lighter objects around it, startling the Pokemon gathered around. Dusknoir faced them. "Friends, don't worry! Nothing is wrong. I do have something I should tell you, though."

"And you won't," Grovyle muttered. His comment went ignored.

"Grovyle is from the future. A future where time runs smoothly and everything is as it should be. He wanted to change this, for reasons I do not pretend to understand. Forcing a poor Celebi to use her powers, Grovyle was sent to the past, your present, so that he might take and destroy the Time Gears. Dialga, the ruler of time, found out about his plan, and sent me to stop him. Now, I must take these four with me to my time." With that, Dusknoir gave a bow and began nudging Groyle into the Dimensional Hole.

There was a stunned silence, before someone in the crowd began cheering Dusknoir for being such a noble hero. Slowly at first, the other Pokemon began to join in. Dusknoir smiled to himself, knowing that the first Pokemon to cheer was a Sableye in his employment. Chatot laid his notebook aside and squawked out his praise.

A high-pitched "LISTEN!" broke through the noise. Confused and somewhat irritated by the amount of surprises, the crowd looked around for the source of the sound. A small, furry Pokemon crawled out from behind the bank. "Good evening, Inspector," he grinned, nodding to Javert.

"What is it?" Dusknoir snapped. Valjean realized with surprise that the ghost did not know who the Pokemon was.

"I've something important to say, sir. I think you'd like to hear it. It's got something to do with those," he said, pointing to the bag of Time Gears.

"Out with it, then, and quickly," Dusknoir demanded, worried that Grovyle had swapped the bag of Time Gears for fakes. He had no idea how to make sure if they were real or not.

"Certainly." The Pokemon climbed up on top of the bank. "Name's Gavroche," he began. "Him over there is Dusknoir," Gavroche said. "Now me, I'm just a little kid who borrows food for a living, but him, he's far more interesting. I know this because when you borrow food for a living, you've gotta follow people around a lot. And I hear things. Grovyle isn't the one you should be arresting." At this, Dusknoir looked up in surprise. "Dusknoir is! Grab him and one of them down there will explain-" Gavroche cut off to dodge a Shadow Ball fired at him from below. The Sableye ran out from the crowd, preparing another attack. Gavroche jumped down and slipped around the building, hiding himself in the crowd. Dusknoir used the chaos to shove Grovyle, Claquesous, Valjean, and finally Javert into the hole. The Sableye gave up his search and jumped into the hole, Dusknoir following. The hole sealed before Gavroche was able to jump in after them, and the little Pokemon crashed into Chatot, who had the same idea.

Gavroche cursed as he climbed off the bird, looking at the space where the hole had been.

* * *

><p>Valjean felt himself hit the ground, but when he tried to open his eyes, a blindfold was wrapped over them. He wiggled, trying to free himself from the silky thread that bound him. A fine powder tickled his face, and he tried not to inhale it unsuccessfully. His eyelids drooped behind the blindfold, and he fell asleep once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I wanted it to end there. Also, I still haven't taken my exams yet, so don't expect updates anytime soon. I swear when I take them, though, I'm bringing my laptop to class so I can write. We don't do anything in AP World HistoryBiology after the tests. :D**

**Now my review book is giving me dirty looks for ignoring it. I'm sorry, Princeton review, but fanfiction is just so much more interesting than you~ **


	19. The Whole World Stops For A While

**I'm baaaaaack! Don't kill me. School's done. I'm on vacation now. Whose smart idea was it to spread finals out over a three week period and have us working our tails off months before them? Anyway I'm hoping to finish this one before summer is over. Seven weeks, Ally! You can do it!**

* * *

><p>"..jean. Valjean. Inspector. Wake up." Valjean groaned and tried to roll over and bury his ears under his pile of hay. He was stopped by a cord, which bound him tightly to...what was that behind him? Valjean opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion when he saw nothing. The whispering grew slightly louder. "Wake up, you two. Wake up."<p>

Who was that and why was he whispering? Valjean felt dizzy. Where was he? If the voice was whispering, then he probably had a reason to. He whispered back. "Good morning. Where am I?" He cut himself off before he asked, _Who are you? _because something in the back of his mind told him that he should know.

"Dusknoir's...lair, I suppose. You can't see around your blindfold, can you, Valjean?" the voice asked.

"No. Can you?"

"I'm this world's version of a chameleon. So, yes. Would you mind trying to wake up the inspector? He's on your right. A good kick should do it." Ah. Claquesous. Now he remembered.

Valjean stuck his right foot out and waved it until it made contact with something soft and fluffy. He heard a hiss and almost immediately after felt a furry paw strike him hard on his side.

"Who did that?" the inspector snarled.

"Sorry about that, Javert," Valjean apologized. "But I needed to wake you up."

"That was my _tail. _An _extension of my spine."_

"Fight about it later." It was Grovyle, standing to Javert's right. "I need to get us out of here, quickly and _silently. _The Sableye could come back any minute. Now hold still." There was a soft whoosh of movement, and the sound of something light falling to the floor. Valjean moved his arms. No longer bound by the cords, they were free to pull the blindfolds off. Valjean turned to face the large wooden pole that they had been tied to.

A ball of dirt hit Javert behind his ears, and he turned to see a large, deep hole. Grovyle's head appeared at the entrance. "Coming?"

Claquesous slipped into the hole first, and Javert and Valjean followed. Grovyle took the lead, burrowing through the earth so quickly that Javert began to wonder if he was descended from a Dugtrio.

It wasn't more than two minutes after they departed that they heard the first alarm go off.

Grovyle sped up his digging even more. The light footsteps behind them grew increasingly closer. When Valjean looked behind him and warned that he could see them, Grovyle slipped past him and fired an Energy ball into the roof right about where the Sableye were headed. Rocks and dirt fell to the floor, preventing the Pokemon from advancing for a few minutes.

"This way, we're almost there," Grovyle said, taking his place again at the front of the group. The other three followed without question, because there really wasn't any other choice.

Soon, Grovyle dug through a wall of dirt that collapsed and revealed a large, underground cave. In the middle was a lake, which extended as small rivers into a network of tunnels.

"Here we are. Stay in the water and they'll have little to follow us by," Grovyle explained.

"Did you prepare all this?" Javert asked, slightly impressed. It was fortunate none of the other criminals he had to track down used underground streams of filthy water as a means of escape. Exculding the ex-convict standing next to him, of course.

"Me and a few other friends who wanted to change the present. Well, your future."

"I don't understand, though," Valjean began, sloshing through the muddy water. Grovyle picked the third tunnel on the left, and the others quickly followed. "Why did you want the Time Gears?"

"To fix the Temporal Tower," Grovyle responded. Valjean waited for an elaboration, and when it was clear it wasn't coming, he looked over to Claquesous.

"Less than a year after the time that we just left, the Temporal Tower will collapse. Or, has collapsed already," Claquesous said, sounding mildly bored. "In order to fix it, we needed to gather up the Time Gears and bring them to Dialga. Unfortunately, removing Time Gears results in rather... noticable occurances, and we were quickly branded as dangerous criminals. Or rather, Grovyle was. I kept to the shadows and no one knew about me until we met in the Northern Desert."

"So you couldn't just tell someone what was going on instead of slinking around like actual criminals?" Javert asked, frowning in distaste as he attempted to wipe a patch of mud off of his nose. It was proving difficult, as his paws were already muddied and the only clean patch of fur was on his shoulder.

"Would_ you _have believed us, inspector?" Claquesous asked.

"I suppose not," Javert admitted. "I would have given it some investigation if it was you who brought the news, however."

"I can't know everything, Javert. No one told me you were hanging around here too."

"I don't imagine that you were very social with the Pokemon you crossed paths with."

Claquesous gave an _mm_ of agreement. Grovyle led through several more different tunnels, and after what felt like several hours Valjean began to wonder if they had just been going in circles to throw off their pursuers. Several times, Valjean saw what seemed to be starlight coming from the roof of the end of a few tunnels, but so far, all those routes had been passed by.

"This way," Grovyle said again. Valjean expected him to turn away from the lighted tunnel again, but to his surprise and relief, they were led into a brighter tunnel which sloped upward. They moved forward until they reached the end, where a hole was dug into the ceiling. They climbed out without much difficulty. The open air was welcome after spending so long underground, and the group took a few minutes to rest in the starlight. It appeared to be around midnight, which was strange, because Valjean was sure it had been around midnight when they left. Surely they couldn't have been traveling for a whole day?

"Celebi?" Grovyle asked after the several moments of relaxation. In response, they heard a giggle come from around them.

"Glad to see you back Grovyle. Although, I the fact that I'm seeing you back probably means you didn't succeed. Have you come for my help?" It was a female voice, and the source moved around them quickly.

"It was more difficult than I thought. Give me another go at it, and I'm sure I can do it," Grovyle said.

"Confident, aren't we?" There was a soft flash of pink, and small fairy-like Pokemon appeared before him. "Ah, but you always are, aren't you? One of your many charming qualities," she said, winking. To Javert's surprise and amusement, the slightest trace of a blush appeared on Grovyle's cheeks.

"I-um-Celebi, my friends here..." he stopped and made of show of trying to get something out of his throat. "We're going to go back and bring the Time Gears to the Tower. Would you... Can you send us back in time?"

"Of course I _can, _dear. I'm Celebi, at your service!" She twirled in the air, and curtsied. "Are you sure you wouldn't care to spend a few hours here before you go, though? With me?" she asked, pouting. "You don't expect me to believe that you haven't missed this eternal night, do you? Missed the way that things don't hit the ground when you drop them? Missed they way leaves hang suspended in the air, so that you have to brush them aside to walk past them? I always though it was perfect timing, that the Temporal Tower collapsed right in the middle of a windy autumn night."

Ah. So that would explain why it was just as dark as when they left several hours ago. Time did not pass anymore.

"I haven't missed those one bit. You, on the other hand, entered my mind every now and then," Grovyle said. Celebi smiled. "Now, if you would bring us to the past, then I will be able to bring the Time Gears to the Tower and get time flowing here again."

"Where are the Time Gears, Grovyle?" Javert cut in. "Dusknoir did not take them, did he?"

Grovyle shook his head. "No. Gavroche should have them. I told him to take them if I was ever caught."

"Gavroche, hm?" Celebi asked. "Ah, but you said 'him,' so I guess I can't be jealous." She began floating backwards into the trees. "I'll take you back in time now. Come this way, I've already cleared this path of leaves." She turned and disappeared into the woods. They followed her into a clearing. A small hill rose up in the middle, tall enough to draw their attention, but short enough to have been hidden by the trees outside of the clearing. Celebi made a motion with her hand, and the air around the top of the hill seemed to rip apart, leaving a glowing pink hole.

"Pink again, Celebi?" Grovyle teased.

"Why ever not?"

"I don't see why you take the effort to change the color of the portal," Grovyle said, advancing towards the hill. A voice from behind the hill stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't see why you even bother opening the portal in the first place." Dusknoir stepped out into their view. Javert muttered a curse. "What's wrong, inspector? I'm only doing my job."

Javert opened his mouth to respond, but Valjean beat him to it. "Don't you dare use that against him, Dusknoir," he growled. "He did his duty, and yes, his duty demanded that he arrest me, but that was all for a good reason. And what are you doing? You're destroying the lives of future generations. You can still stop. Let us pass, and let us fix all of this," he said, gesturing around himself to the leaves floating in the air.

Dusknoir stared at him for a moment before giving a bark of laughter. "Fix all of this? And at what cost? No, I don't think so, but you get points for trying." He shot a Shadow Ball their way, and each of the four quickly jumped in a different direction of avoid it. Claquesous rolled into a patch of leaves and camoflagued himself, his dark stripe barely visible in the faint starlight. The leaves of Grovyle's arms began to glow, and he charged at Dusknoir, Valjean following closely with Helping Hand. Javert approached from a different direction with Take Down.

Dusknoir dodged the Taken Down and managed to escape the worst of the Leaf Blade. He stumbled backwards towards the edge of the forest.

"Grovyle, think about everything you will lose if you do this!" Dusknoir shouted. "Celebi, everything! Stop this and accept that this cannot be altered!"

"Shut up!" Grovyle screamed. The leaves glowed again, this time a Fury Cutter, and Grovyle launched himself at the ghost. Dusknoir sidestepped him, only to be hit with the full force of a Blizzard from Claquesous. Dusknoir fell forward, and struggled to move around the ice that formed on his body, weighing him down. Claquesous hit him with Thunder repeatedly, leaving the ghost paralyzed on the ground.

"Rethink this, Grovyle," Dusknoir whispered. "If you do this, you will not be able to regret it..."

Grovyle turned sharply, ignoring Dusknoir's pleas. He strode quickly towards the hill and was at the top in seconds. The other three followed, Valjean casting a glance at the Pokemon lying face down in the dirt before sighing and leaving him. Celebi Teleported to the top of the hill.

"I'll get him a nice, well-gaurded hole inside a volacano, don't worry," she assured them. She turned to Grovyle. "How about a hug before you leave?" she asked, a slight trace of sadness showing in her eyes. Grovyle smiled and she flew at him, squeezing him so hard that the other three wondered how Grovyle was still breathing. "Good luck, Grovyle. Don't fail this time," she said.

"Goodbye, Celebi," Grovyle said, holding her a little longer before releasing her and taking a step towards the Dimensional Hole. "We're doing this for a better future, remember that."

"Of course," she replied. Grovyle nodded, and stepped into the hole. The other three said quick farewells and followed, glad to leave the dismal place that was the future behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to skip the whole going through random dark depressing places in the future parts. And Spiritomb, sorry Spiritomb, but you didn't seem that important to this story. <strong>


End file.
